Dark Knight
by SuperNeos2
Summary: After becoming a Schizophrenic, Kendall must face the darker side of his spirit that he didn't know existed. While he's facing the Dark Knight within, James, Carlos and Logan all encounter problems of their own that will serve to challenge them in many ways. Things are sure to get wild for BTR. Angst and Whumpage all around. R
1. Flash-Forward

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **I'm here with another Big Time Rush story in the works. Don't know how I thought of this idea. It just happened. Many of you might like it, but others might not. That's okay, its up to you if you like something or not.**

**As of now, I don't have any ideas for pairings. Just a lot of Kendall angst and BTR friendship. This is not gonna be one of my more lengthy stories. Chapters will mostly be short and on occasion, they'll get longer. Just don't count on a lot of long chapters.**

**I'll update a few times because of this hurricane here in NYC.**

**Get ready for Crazy!Kendall**

Chapter 1- Flash-Forward

The reflection was back.

The reflection of the being that Kendall was both scared of and angry at.

The reflection that made Kendall do things that he wasn't proud of and would never be able to forget.

Kendall was panting in exhaustion, glancing at his bloody knuckles that were getting a much needed rest after what they had been through not even a few minutes ago. The skin was gone, small pieces of his bone seeable from the tears that were made from whatever Kendall had bashed his hands against.

That laugh.

That stupid laugh that had been on an endless loop in Kendall's mind since the night that this being had been born flowed through his eardrums once again. Kendall didn't bother trying to cover his ears as he knew that he would still hear it.

The tone of the laugh was what terrified him.

The laugh of a sociopath.

The laugh of a psychotic killer.

The laugh of a rapist.

All three could be matched up with the laugh that he was hearing. It was one of the only things that made Kendall truly fear something. He always had to put on this image that he could take whatever came his way and brush it off to act like the leader that everyone saw him as. It was what made people think Kendall Knight had no fears and could do anything.

That was what was his undoing.

None of those fears, or anything he had held inside to appear tough, had gone away. They stayed and bottled together until it reached the point where it blew up and spread through his veins like some kind of disease. He regretted ever convincing himself that he had to have no pain, no fear and no sadness to have everyone look up to him as their rock. It was coming back to bite him in the ass now tenfold.

The laugh was driving him crazy now. He wanted so badly to get it to go away. To die and never come back. He stumbled in the bathroom of his apartment and almost tipped over when he crashed into the shower curtain. His hands found themselves around the curtain and pulled it down, where it proceeded to fall to the ground. His lungs were in desperate need for air as he looked back into the mirror at that sickening image of the being that had been haunting him for weeks now.

Dirty blonde hair that covered his left eye, along with a pale complexion that made the hair stand out. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Kendall couldn't see his feet, but if he looked the same as always, he was most likely donning black sneakers. The smirk that was plastered on his face made Kendall want to duck and cover away from him. This guy didn't have any positive emotion on his face and if it looked like it, it was usually covered with a dark sense of humor about what was going on.

Like now with what he had just done.

"You really gave that bastard hell," he laughed. "I approve."

Kendall panted, "I don't want your approval. I don't even want you here," he wiped at the blood that was dripping down his open wound. He quickly scampered for a towel and started to clean the wound. If he wasn't trying to avoid anyone, he would ask Logan to help him clean up.

"Should I be offended at that?" the being held his hand up to his chest in mock hurt, "You did give in after all."

"It was a heat of the moment. He smacked her. I did what James, Carlos and Logan would've done as well." He tried to make it sound like what he did was something that anyone would've done. It most likely was what anyone would've done but he had taken it to a whole new level. His knuckles were proof enough.

"But to bash his head in like that? I'll be surprised if that guy doesn't get any brain trauma from what you did to him," the being laughed. "Those were nice punches."

"Stop making it seem like what I did was a joke!" Kendall screamed. He dropped the bloody towel and smacked his head against the glass, a trail of blood flowing down his forehead. "It's not funny!"

"It actually was if you think about it. It came as a surprise to most, that's for sure. The looks on James, Carlos and Logan's faces were the best."

"_Kendall?_"

"It's not funny!" Kendall smacked his forehead again.

"_Kendall, open the door._"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"_It's okay,_"

Kendall once again hit his forehead against the glass, now starting to make a crack in the mirror from the amount of force he was using. "Because you're crazy!"

"_I'm not mad, Kendall._"

The being smirked back at the clearly distressed boy. He folded his arms across the chest and leaned closer from the other side of the glass.

"Then that makes **you **crazy," he calmly countered.

"SHUT UP!" Kendall ripped the mirror off the wall and smashed it against the ground, shards of glass flying across the small room. Some of it had impaled Kendall's leg, arm and chest, more blood flowing down his battered body. The sudden lost of blood made him keel over and land on the floor next to one large shard of glass.

He heard someone knock the door off its hinges, splinters of wood landing on his other side. The dizziness that came from lost of blood made his eyes feel heavy, forcing the blonde to close them. Before he lost consciousness, he managed to get his eyes open one final time to look at the shard of glass and he saw him again.

A darker version of himself.

Dark Kendall.

End of Chapter 1 of Dark Knight

Yeah, it was kinda obvious it was something to do with Kendall's conflicted emotions.

Or not? Did you know?

This is like what the chapter title suggests, a flash-forward. It's just to pull you in to get curious as to what happened to make Kendall this crazy.

Hope you enjoyed, drop me a review, fave and alert and have a nice day.

Next Time: Overflow


	2. Overflow

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **I accomplished what I wanted to do last chapter. I grabbed you all by the collar and pulled you into the story. Everyone is asking, what the hell happened to Kendall? Well, you kinda find out now.**

**This takes place after Big Time Decision and Kendall didn't pick either of the girls.**

Chapter 2- Overflow

Kendall was sitting on the orange couch in his apartment that he shared with his friends and family, mindlessly watching T.V. It was just a boring day to him. Well, both boring and awkward. He had to hide out in his apartment for a few days after he backed out on making a decision between Jo and Lucy. He actually came up with an idea that he thought was actually pretty smart.

He picked neither so none of them would have to leave.

He had explained that he really liked both girls and that he didn't want to have the guilt of causing one of them to leave. It was really awkward at first, both Jo and Lucy looking at him like if he came up with the world's worst idea in history. In the end though, they both agreed that it wouldn't be right for him to choose who stays and who goes and destroy their dream of making it big. So, since then, Kendall had been hiding in the apartment to avoid the awkward silences that came whenever he met with any of the girls.

They had the day off from work after Gustavo said that he was drawing a blank when it came to writing their next big hit. They didn't question it. They were lucky to get any days off now so they took what they could get. The rest of the boys were out getting some groceries for the refrigerator that was getting emptier by the day. He wanted to go, but like he said before, he wanted to avoid all awkwardness from Jo and Lucy. His mom and Katie were camping out to get a iSlab 3 at Big Buy.

He was channel-surfing now, not really caring what to watch. He just needed to pass the time until the guys got back. He somehow ended up watching _Cops_. He thought the show was okay. It was good every now and then. Sighing to himself, he fell against the back of the couch to watch and listen. The case was about domestic abuse. The husband was beating on the wife and his kids and the cops were arresting him.

Kendall felt his breathing go from being normal to being uncomfortably forced. He wasn't breathing through his mouth anymore and could easily feel the air come out through his nose in a rush. This was what happened with him and his family. His dad was an abuser and he was hauled off to prison when Katie was still young. She was too young to remember what he looked liked and Kendall was grateful for that, not wanting his sister to remember anything about that low-life scum. Just watching this made him want to kick around and scream at the top of his lungs and destroy something. But like he's been doing for years, he calmed down and held all of the rage in and within a few seconds, he looked liked he was before he started watching. It was a talent that Kendall had. He could easily hold in all of the pain he was feeling and easily keep it locked inside his chest with full control, not showing any signs on the outside how he was really feeling. It was what made him strong in his family's eyes. He was good with emotions and could easily help people with theirs. At first he thought it was unhealthy, but he concluded that he felt fine and that nothing was gonna happen to him.

Too bad he couldn't feel the floodgates of his mentality about to snap. He just needed one good push and he would lose it.

He turned off the T.V. at around the same time that James and Logan were walking in with a few bags tugged under their arms and in their hands. Kendall couldn't help but smirk at the sight of all that food that they had. It was no doubt not gonna fit in the fridge and then they would have to figure out how to fit it all in without ruining any of the products.

"How was shopping?" Kendall asked as he jumped up off of the couch, almost colliding with the small table that lay just a few feet away from him.

Logan started to unpack the bags, "Went, paid, drove and now unpacking." He gave him the breakdown in a few easy words. Kendall noticed Logan was starting to adopt a few of James' bad habits. Being a smartass one of the many that Kendall didn't want Logan to get. "Relax man; I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kendall noted, trying his best to not facepalm at the lame attempt his friend made at trying to be funny. Kendall probably would've at least given a short chuckle at his lame joke if he wasn't still mad about what he saw on the T.V.

James gave a nod of satisfaction at the short brunette, "Nice attempt, but it could've used more arrogance and a stiff posture." James then proceeded to show Logan how to look when he wanted to be a smartass to someone. "Have your back straight and have your lips into a narrow line…"

Kendall tuned out the little lesson that was going on in front of him. Something was missing right now. Something that he knew was important. He looked around carefully to see if anything was abnormal in the apartment. Nothing was misplaced. Nothing was broken. Everything seemed to be fine at the moment. But then Kendall did a headcount on who left and who came back. He was one short.

"Where's Carlos?"

The question brought the teacher and student out of their little lesson to see what Kendall was talking about. They did notice that they were one short. Carlos was right behind them when they left the store.

James shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he saw something that captured his attention."

"That can be anything due to his short attention span," Logan brought up, starting to feel the panic rise in his chest at their apparently missing friend.

"Let's see," James put a finger to his chin and leaned against the counter. "Since you didn't pick Jo or Lucy as your girlfriend, he's been flirting with them a lot more. Maybe he's there?"

"We passed them on the way up here," Logan shook his head at James. "We would've seen him there if that was true." He configured.

"On a quick note, did they ask why I've been avoiding them?" Kendall asked just for the sake of bringing stability in his mind about his actions not too long ago.

James and Logan shook their heads, "No. We just said hi and continued walking." James smirked, "Did you make a choice? Because I'll gladly swoop in and comfort the girl you didn't. Either way, I win." He puffed his chest with pride. His lady-man charm was kicking in and driving the conversation even farther away than Kendall had brought it not even a second ago.

"Okay Romeo, let's get back to trying to find Carlos." Logan interrupted James' little fantasy.

"Carlos is a big boy," James said. "He can take care of himself." James tried to assure Logan so he can go back to his little dirty mind. He wasn't thinking about anything past PG-13, he just liked what he was seeing inside his head.

"He's also accident-prone. Last time we left him alone in the city? He almost caused a car crash."

"To be fair," Kendall held up his index finger, "Those two were driving too fast."

"He ran across the street when the light for the cars was green," Logan dully reminded. "And all to see a little cute dog he saw on the other side of the street."

James laughed at the reminder, "Yeah, that was funny when Carlos came back with his freak-out look all flustered across his face." He thought about when the frightened boy came back holding a dog and mumbling about how cars were too damn fast. They didn't let him keep the dog.

"Funny for us, but nightmares for him." Logan scolded. "I don't wanna go a week with Carlos huddled on the couch because of something that happened. Let's just pack up this stuff and go find him." He advised.

"He's probably grooming another dog or something," James guessed as he helped with getting the stuff out of the bags.

"Or he's still at the store in the candy aisle," Kendall started to place the food into the fridge.

James and Logan froze as did Kendall when he realized what he just said.

Carlos plus candy equals headaches and pain for the three of them.

"Let's hurry and get out of here!" Logan started to move at a speed that could very well match that of an Olympics Track Runner. Food started flying out of the bag and Kendall kept up with his speed, placing the food neatly in the fridge.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Kendall stopped and dove behind the counter, "If it's Jo or Lucy, tell them I'm not here." He moved his hand sideways in front of his neck while he sent James a warning look that said not to be funny.

James held his hands up defensively and went to answer the door. "I'll just tell them that you suffered a massive case of 'stupid for not picking one of the hot girls so James can take the other one' syndrome." He glared at the blonde, bringing back up the point that he was trying to get across before.

Kendall glared back, "Just answer the door," he whined.

"Fine," James whined back, still mumbling things under his breath about how Kendall loved to bring him down when he could. When he turned the knob and opened the door, a ton of weight fell against his chest. Have it not been for his muscle he would've tumbled down onto the ground. James took one look at the clothes and hurriedly went to see the face. His fear and suspicion came true when he saw the face of Carlos Garcia covered in bruises.

"Oh my God!" Kendall and Logan dove from their spots to get to Carlos faster. "Carlos, what happened?" Logan asked, helping James to lead the boy to the couch.

Kendall stayed in the spot where they were previously occupied, feeling his head pound against his skull and his heart start to beat faster. He also had trouble breathing right. He felt something inside him snap, but didn't know what it was yet. All he knew was that seeing his friend like this made him angry; pissed even. And he wanted to badly know who did it.

The innocent boy of Big Time Rush took a few shaky breaths, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"I was a-at the store, w-wanting to buy s-some candy. B-but then after I l-left, these t-three big guys c-came and cornered m-me." He had trouble getting the air in his lungs to continue. "T-they beat me u-up and called m-me names."

"Like what?" James asked while rubbing the beaten boy's back.

"L-like f-fag, l-loser and a p-pussy. And a-all because I-I'm in B-Big Time Rush."

Kendall growled uncharacteristically at his friend's story. That was no reason to hurt him. Just because he was in a boy band. Kendall grabbed his head in agony and continued to listen, despite his anger and murder intent rising.

"What else?" Logan urged for him to continue.

Carlos buried his face in James' chest, "T-they took the b-bags and m-my wallet. They w-warned me a-about going b-back there."

"The store?"

"The a-alley next to t-the store." Carlos corrected.

Kendall got what he needed.

"We'll make them pay, buddy." James assured. "And don't be upset about the bags. We're more upset that you're hurt."

"Kendall, we're gonna call the co…"

Kendall Knight had slammed the door and disappeared into the night, racing towards the alley where his friend got hurt. He only had one thought as he ran.

'**I'm going to kill them**!'

And last, Kendall Knight's emotions had broken free and had now given birth to Kendall's dark and crazy self.

Dark Kendall was ready to kill.

End of Chapter 2 of Dark Knight

Yeah, so Carlos getting hurt made Kendall snap. I always see Kendall as the guy who will beat your ass if you hurt his friends or anyone he cares about so it made sense to have him break when he saw how bad his friend looked.

Jumped right into it but hey, I hate dragging stuff out.

If you like my writing, check out my other stories 'Big Time Brotherly Love' and 'Big Time Changes'. If you like this, you'll love those too…hopefully.

Forewarning, when we get back to where Chapter 1 ended with Kendall breaking the mirror, he will be checked into a therapy session. This kind of thing he will deal with won't reside in any way unless he gets around people who are the same as him. So…warning to those who hate them…in about twenty-something chapters…OC's are coming.

BOOOOO!

Hey, don't get mad. They won't hog the spotlight or anything like that, just there for Kendall's therapy sessions and an occasional visit to the Palm Woods for therapy projects they'll have to do. I might pair one with one of the girls but that's it, nothing else…please don't k ill me.

Next Time: The Path of Insanity


	3. Path of Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Sorry if this is short.**

Chapter 3- Path of Insanity

Kendall never felt angrier than he did right now.

He had just seen one of his best friends all bruised and bloody after getting jumped just because he was in a boy band. Just the thought put a disgusting taste in Kendall's mouth. He could feel more anger than he thought inside of him bubbling, waiting to be released. Whether he was just angrier than he thought about Carlos or something else, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted the guys to feel what he felt.

And Kendall would be more than happy to deliver that payment.

Anyone that could see him would comment on the dark look that was in his eyes. It was murder. Kendall really was going to kill them and he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. He heard Logan say he was gonna call the cops as he left, but Kendall didn't want that. He wanted these bastards to pay and the best thing to do was to do it himself with no one to stop him.

He was almost to the store when he could feel something in the back of his mind laughing. It was like something was there with him and he just didn't know what. He stopped and looked around for a second to see if anyone was around him. He came up with no one and continued his journey of revenge.

He heard the laugh again and welcomed it this time. It fit perfectly with what he was feeling and he felt himself following along with the laugh, matching it perfectly. It was like the laugh was second nature to him for some reason. He would figure it out later; first order of business was helping Carlos get revenge.

He could hear the laughter of street-thugs. They were hanging out by the entrance to the alley where Carlos said he got hurt. Kendall prepared himself and walked up next to them, the laughter of the three scumbags stopping as he came closer.

"Well boys, its Kendall Knight. Carlos Garcia's little fag buddy," he smirked. Kendall could tell that he was the leader as the other two laughed when he said his sentence. Kendall could only keep his smirk on his face as he stared the guy down. He wasn't in the least bit frightened by the guy, only mad about what happened with his friend.

"Guessing he found out what we did to the little fag," one of the lackies joked, getting even more annoying laughs out of the gang. Kendall turned his attention to the lackey, keeping his evil smirk on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You call him the fag when you obviously blow this guy everyday," Kendall waited for the guy to blow up. It was the same with all guys like this. Question their sexuality and they would come after you first. It's what Kendall wanted. He was ready for it.

"Why you little…" he balled his fist, as if the little display would scare Kendall. It only made the boy smirk more, his teeth starting to show in the streetlight. "I'll kick your ass."

"How can you do that when you kiss his?"

"Get him Andrew!" the second lackey spoke for the first time. Andrew happily listened, throwing a fist to Kendall. Kendall caught it and let out a chuckle, tightening his hold on the guy's fist. "I said get him Andrew!"

"I'm trying," the wind was knocked out of him when Kendall kneed him and threw him against the wall. Kendall then kicked his face into the pavement, smashing some of his teeth on the concrete.

"After him, Dexter!" the leader yelled to the second lackey. Kendall's eyes caught Carlos' wallet in Dexter's hand and waited for the moron to come after him. He got what he wanted and ducked the guy's swing. He let out an uppercut and grabbed the wallet as it fell from his grasp. Kendall grabbed his neck and threw him on top of Andrew, making sure to kick them when he could, trying his damnnest to break some ribs.

He turned to the leader, pocketing Carlos' wallet. He laughed, "This the best you fags got? I rather be doing homework than do this. You guys don't mind if I beat the shit out of you and spread that shit all over your pussy faces, do you?" Kendall grinned evilly, showing a completely different side to him that none of his friends seen of him.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He ran after Kendall, who only sidestepped and tripped him, the leader falling on top of his followers. Kendall rammed his hand into his skull, sending him spiraling into the wall behind him. He pressed the heel of his foot on his chest and held it there. He leaned forward slightly.

"Touch Carlos again and I'll make sure that I'll kill you next time. And I'll make it slow and painful for you and enjoyable for me." He laughed. He kicked one last time for emphasis.

"You're nuts,"

Kendall silenced him with a kick in the face, knocking him out from the force of his head colliding with the wall. Kendall didn't bother to listen to his words. All he cared about was that Carlos was now avenged and wouldn't be having anymore problems with these guys. Kendall laughed as he started the walk back to the Palm Woods, proud of what he has done.

A minute after he started to walk, he started to slowly drop the smirk and was now donning a look of horror. What did he just do? He just beat the crap out of three people. Even if it was for a good cause, he still harmed someone. Logan would be ashamed at what he did.

Kendall didn't feel the murder intent anymore and could ask himself.

What the hell was happening to him?

He didn't get his answer, but a laugh echoed in the back of his mind.

End of Chapter 3 of Dark Knight

I did say some chapters were gonna be short.

Kendall went nuts here. I'm sure you were all cheering him on.

Next Time: The Other Side


	4. The Other Side

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Pairing question at the end of the chapter. Please help me out! **

**We see more of Dark Kendall in this chapter. It's his real introduction and he's a blast to write.**

Chapter 4- The Other Side

Kendall's walk back to the Palm Woods was filled with nothing but silence and his thoughts about what he had just done. In a fit of rage, he had beaten three people who hurt Carlos. Even if they had it coming for hurting the innocent boy for no good reason, Kendall still had regret over beating them into the pavement. That would show that he was a good person, but he could easily remember the urge that he had to continue his beating and make sure those bastards didn't get up to threaten his friend again.

The feeling scared him.

Kendall could honestly admit, well not admit to anyone that he felt didn't have to know, that the feeling of wanting to end someone's life scared him beyond words description. He felt as bad as those criminals that he talked bad about. Killing a human-being was not exactly a normal feeling for someone his age to have, especially when people thought of him as a nice guy that couldn't hurt a fly. He was his friend's and family's rock. The one place they could go to if they had a problem and wanted someone to talk to. A person like that, especially one that was seventeen, shouldn't have urges and thoughts about killing someone.

He entered in through the lobby and noticed the lack of people that were around, probably due to Bitters' no loitering rule. He was grateful for that. He wouldn't have to explain to anyone why he was coming back with blood on his knuckles. He could ignore it and pass it off to James, Carlos and Logan as having a little incident. Sure Logan might see pass it as he was the smart one, but Kendall knew that Logan wouldn't say anything about it to the other guys. He could just pass this incident off as helping a friend with a problem and leave it at that.

"**Ha, what an idiot.**"

Kendall jumped at the sudden voice. He gazed around nervously with his eyes that size of saucers. That voice sounded so close, but yet it was nowhere around him. He was the only one in the lobby and there weren't signs of anyone around here. Who could've just spoken to him if there wasn't anyone here?

"**And Carlos is supposed to be the moron of the group,**" Kendall looked around again. "**That honor should go to you.**"

"Who the hell is this?" Kendall asked, hoping to get an answer. If someone was doing this to screw with him, it wasn't funny. It was just annoying him to no end. "If this is James, you better hope that I don't catch you." He threatened to the boy that obviously wasn't there. If anyone was watching, they would think that Kendall was going crazy.

"**Like I said, you should be the moron.**"

"Just tell me who you are," Kendall looked around for the third time to the still empty lobby. The voice went away, leaving Kendall talking to the space around him. "If you show yourself, I'll forget about the comments that you made."

"Kendall?" Lucy appeared with her eyes looking at him in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

Kendall turned from his staring at the furniture to look at one of the girls he left hanging. Now on top of having to live with the information that he beat three people, he now had to settle one-half of the problem that was 'Not Picking a Girlfriend.' What confused him was that she was asking who he was talking to. Didn't she hear the voice?

"To the person that was talking to me," he answered with a confident look on his face, not knowing how bad of an answer he just given. He didn't know that Lucy had been watching him for a minute and saw him talking to the blank and empty area. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but figured she could wait to see if he said why he was talking to himself. When he said that James was talking to him when he was so obviously not there, she knew she had to tell him something.

"There's no one there. It's just me and you."

"So you were the one talking to me," he snapped his fingers in realization.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"But it was a man's voice." He sighed, "It couldn't have been you."

"Glad I don't sound like a man."

"He has to be around here somewhere," Kendall pondered, going right back to looking around for the man that had been talking to him.

"Kendall," Lucy grabbed his shoulder. "There is no one there." She noticed the blood on his knuckles, "What happened to you're knuckles?"

"Look at the time," Kendall looked to the imaginary watch on his wrist. "It's past nine; we can't be here right now. Talk to you later, Lucy." Kendall took off running to the elevator. Pressing the button a few times, he looked back to Lucy's questioning gaze. Impatient after literally one second of waiting, he ran up the stairs.

Lucy stayed in the lobby for a second to process what she just saw. Kendall Knight was officially going crazy.

She had no idea how right she was.

…

"I had to blow off some steam,"

Kendall had just entered the apartment, only to be met with a rambling Logan for leaving when one of his best friends was here crying. James was right there backing Logan up, criticizing the blonde for leaving when Carlos needed him. Like Kendall had predicted, Logan had started to blow up at him for having bloody knuckles. Thinking fast on his feet, Kendall had calmed Logan down by saying he only went on a short rampage to calm down after seeing Carlos the way he was. Logan had raised his eyebrow, but he shrugged it off and told Kendall to be there for Carlos now.

Which is where he was.

"You're not anything that they told you," Kendall told the grief-stricken Carlos. He had long since stopped crying, but he still had a depressed face on for all that it was worth. His bruises were making Kendall want to go back out and find the three jackasses and finish what he started. The scary feeling came back and Kendall was forced to bite down on his cheek from the inside to control himself.

Carlos sniffed, "I know. It just hurts that people think that about me." Carlos was so upset, not about the beating, but about the names. Bruises and cuts healed, especially on a daredevil like Carlos. But the name-calling was where Carlos could get hurt for a long time. It happened many times when they were growing up in Minnesota, which fueled Kendall's rage all the more over what these gang members called Carlos. Kendall was grateful for his great self-control, but he was feeling tightness in his chest.

"Who cares what they say." Kendall smiled. "They won't bother you again," he assured with the hint of an evil smirk donning on his face. Carlos had to give Kendall a confused look at that. Kendall looked out of the corner of his eye to make sure James and Logan weren't looking. The two of them were still packing up the groceries. Kendall placed Carlos' wallet in the boy's hand. "I just have that feeling,"

Carlos' eyes widened, "You didn't…"

Kendall smirked, "Yeah…I did." He let out a grunt, the pleasing feeling of beating them coming back in full swing. Kendall shook his head to cease the feeling that he didn't want to feel. "Just make sure James and Logan don't know," he grabbed his head to dull out the pain. "They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Are you okay, Kendall?"

Kendall nodded as best he could, "Yeah…I'm fine." He patted Carlos on the shoulder before he stood up to walk to the bathroom. He ignored James and Logan's gazes on him, knowing they were eyeing his knuckles to try and figure out what exactly happened. He knew they knew something else was up with his bloody hands. Too bad he wasn't going to tell them anything for a long time.

Kendall opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him. He turned his head to the mirror to see something that made him slam against the door at full force.

He was in the mirror…but different.

"Kendall?" James' voice called from the other side. "You alright?"

Kendall took a few calming breathes before he nodded, knowing James couldn't see. "Yeah." He told the brunette behind the door. Kendall assumed James was shrugging at him, the boy not responding back to him. Kendall went back to looking in the mirror at his messed up reflection. "What's up with my face?"

"**Blame Mom and Dad then. They're the reason we look like this.**" The darker looking Kendall shrugged. Kendall took in the fact that this version of himself looks like an emo version of him. His hair covered most of his left eye with his skin being as pale as a vampire's. He donned Kendall's clothes, but they were a lighter hue compared to his. It was like Kendall was looking at a darker version of himself.

"We?"

"**I'm you stupid,**" Dark Kendall scoffed with a roll of the eyes. "**It's a miracle you can even dress yourself without ruining that as well.**"

Kendall glared at him, which looked pretty damn amusing. Kendall staring at himself with a pissed off pace while the reflection was calm and cool. It could make a funny image if Kendall didn't take it so seriously, "What the hell is going on here?"

"**How can I say this without ruining your delicate brain?**" Dark Kendall pondered it over for a minute, although it was obvious he wasn't trying to think about anything. "**I am you and your pent-up emotions after they have broken free and taken on a life as me. It's called…**" he paused for dramatic effect, sucking in a breath and holding his hands apart. "**Schizophrenia.**"

"I am not a Schizophrenic!" Kendall balled out at the reflection of himself. "Was that you talking to mw in the lobby?" Kendall remembered and made the possible connection.

"**Ding ding ding folks, he ain't a complete idiot.**" Dark Kendall clapped his hands, applauding Kendall for his accomplishment. "**Yeah, it was me and Lucy is one fine piece of ass. Don't know why you rejected her,**" he blinked. "**Although Jo is a nice piece of ass too.**"

"Why are you talking about them like if they're nothing but tools for pleasure!" Kendall knew that he was making a scene that could be heard from the outside. Either the guys were ignoring him, listening, or laughing about it. He didn't mind. He would probably laugh too if he was on the other side.

"'**Cause I'm you and this is how you think,**" he explained. Kendall shook his head at him, Dark Kendall taking pleasure in seeing him doubtful about his thoughts. "**This is the real you Kendall, embrace it instead of pushing it away. You'll drive yourself nuts,**" he laughed like a lunatic. "**The other side is fun, come and see it before you make a choice.**"

"I won't," Kendall rejected with a little more than necessary force.

"**Then welcome to Dark Knight's world of insanity. Population,**" he pointed to the glaring and angry boy. "**You.**"

Kendall flipped him off as the reflection changed that into what the real Kendall looked like right now. Kendall wanted to brush off the conversation he just had with, nothing else to say but himself, as some sort of illusion. But with the emotion behind Kendall's words to his darker ego, he knew he was there. He matched the feelings Kendall felt before perfectly and was the one talking to him in the lobby.

It had to be an illusion. Kendall was just worked up from the Carlos incident and would be back to normal within a few days.

Too bad Kendall's path of insanity was only beginning.

End of Chapter 4 of Dark Knight

Kendall is crazy…kinda.

The clues as to why he has an alter ego are there but it won't be explained for a little bit. Not sure how long this story will be. I'm hoping for somewhere between 30 and 50 chapters. I don't want it to be too short, but I don't want it to be too long either. You can help me with that, please? I'll give you a longer chapter.

As for the pairings, I'm stumped about what to do with that. If I could, I would pair Kendall and Dark Kendall but, that can't happen. It would be weird. That's something James would do. Date himself if he was someone else. I might throw in an OC for Jo or Lucy, but other than that, I got no idea. I might give Kendall one of the other girls, one of the guys, or no one. If you could help me, I would really appreciate it and I'll give you a shoutout. Yeah, I'm kinda bribing you here but hey, I need help and ain't afraid to ask for it.

Next Time: No Illusion


	5. No Illusion

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, people who favorite and follow this story and to those who chat with me about this. People love Dark Kendall. That's good because I love him too. He does a lot of funny stuff in this chapter.**

**I have an idea now for pairings. Kendall most likely, 95% chance, won't have a girlfriend simply because of what Dark Kendall is gonna do to him. It connects to the flash-forward in chapter one and with something else that he makes Kendall do. It'll be dark, might make this M rated.**

Chapter 5- No Illusion

The next morning after Carlos' incident and Kendall going out and kicking the gang members' asses, the boys were just prepping for another day at Rocque Records. Carlos had begged Logan and James to help him cover up the bruises that he had, not wanting to alarm anyone when it wasn't a big deal anymore. Of course they had argued that it was a big deal that he had gotten hurt, but Carlos had been persistent and convinced them to help cover the bruises. They were in the bathroom, leaving Kendall by himself in the living room with nothing but his thoughts.

Thoughts about Dark Kendall. Kendall found the name to be appropriate for the man…thing…whatever the hell he was.

He had wanted to believe that it was all a hallucination last night. That he wasn't talking to himself in the mirror for around ten minutes. It was too weird and made him look like a psycho. Logan always made fun of James when he talked to himself about what a stud he was, saying that people who talked to themselves were nuts and needed help. Kendall could obviously say that James wasn't going through what he was going through right now. He knew it wasn't fake or just a moment of hysteria because when he looked in the glass of James' mirror, he saw him there, all smirks and evil eyes.

He was close to whacking James' mirror out of the boy's hands to avoid seeing him, but two things stopped him. One reason being that James would kill him if he broke his mirror and the second reason being that it'll look too suspicious. Kendall may be good with coming up with excuses on the fly, but he never had to deal with something like this before. What would he tell them? Was he supposed to say that he saw a darker version of himself in the mirror and he shattered the glass to avoid seeing him?

That would be a one-way pass to the mental ward.

He avoided telling Katie and his mother about what happened, both with him and Carlos. Carlos requested again that they don't tell anyone about what happened and Kendall wasn't gonna tell anyone about his little mental spat the other night. Like with Carlos, he didn't want to worry anyone about what was going on inside of his head. Especially when he had no clue himself what was going on.

"**Hey, baby,**" speak of the devil, Dark Kendall appeared next to Kendall and wrapped his arm around the surprised boy. "**What're we doing?**" he asked with a smirk on his pale face.

Kendall shuttered at his touch, fumbling on the cushion of the couch that he occupied. Kendall glared at him, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"**Do I have to explain it again?**" Dark Kendall's face was twisted into a pained face, like the idea of explaining it hurt him. That didn't last long as he laughed and started to clap his hands. "**God, I made you pity me for a second.**" His laughs echoed in Kendall's ears. Kendall scanned his eyes across the apartment, hoping and praying that someone heard this and he wasn't just acting crazy. "**The short version of the story is that you bottled up all negative emotions throughout many years and it formed into me. You gave birth to me.**" He smirked again, "**Who's my mommy?**"

"That can't be it," Kendall pondered, ignoring his smartass remark about his parenthood. "There has to be someone else."

Dark Kendall gazed out of the corner of his eye to see Logan emerging from the bathroom. He looked back to Kendall; "**Ask Doctor Pussy over here,**" he walked to Logan, placing his face inches from his. "**Hey doc, is Blondie here cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?**"

Kendall growled at his childish banter. He recalled last night that Dark Kendall said he was the real him. Kendall wasn't the kind of guy to start spouting out childish humor for no apparent reason. Dark Kendall wasn't the real him.

Logan heard Kendall's growl, turning his head to stare at the boy in confusion. His turn made his and Dark Kendall's mouths touch, although he didn't feel anything. Dark Kendall laughed, "**Look at me! I'm making out with Logan!**" he held his face as he laughed. This was really fun to do. Messing with Kendall was one of many things Dark Kendall wanted and liked to do. Once the time came, he was gonna unload with what he had planned.

"Logan, how do people get Schizophrenia?" Kendall blurted out the question. If Logan knew something about mental illnesses, maybe Kendall could figure out how to get rid of Dark Kendall and end his madness.

Logan blinked at his sudden question, "Why do you wanna know?" Logan asked the rational question. First Kendall growled, and now he was asking about Schizophrenia? What was going through his head to ask that?

Logan didn't know that it was literally staring at him in the face.

"Just curious," Kendall's excuse came out slow and forced as he watched his alter-ego dance around Logan in a circle, blurting out nonsense Kendall didn't want to know. This guy can be scary, intimidating and retarded all at once. There was no way he was the real Kendall Knight. He was and he was gonna prove it to himself.

Logan eyed him suspiciously for a second before he took a deep breath, digging through his memory bank to see if he knew anything about what Kendall asked. He found something, "Well…there's a few ways. One would be a traumatizing event, like the death of a parent, sibling etc. Another way could be if you think people are plotting against you."

"Huh?" Kendal blinked at that.

Logan shrugged, "What that means is that if you feel like everyone is against you and wants to hurt you, you could possibly be a schizophrenic."

Kendall didn't think he had an event in his life happen to traumatize him enough and he didn't feel like everyone was plotting against him. "Anything else?"

"I only know one more," Logan scratched his chin in thought. "If you bottle up a lot of negative emotions, the stress of keeping it in can give you some kind of mental problem."

"**An example being me,**" Dark Kendall used his thumbs to point to himself. "**Congratulations Ken-dumbass, you are a Schizophrenic.**"

"I am not a Schizophrenic!" Kendall yelled to the pale alter-ego, his shouts causing Logan to squirm where he stood. Dark Kendall poked his head, signaling that Kendall was stupid and disappeared from Kendall's sight.

Logan titled his head and narrowed his eyes at his shouting friend, "I know you're not. What was the point of yelling that at me?" he asked. Kendall has been acting weird ever since yesterday. When he and James were arguing about the whole Jo and Lucy thing, Kendall has been all out of whack with his emotions. And when Carlos came back all bruised, Kendall had left for awhile and came back later with his knuckles bloody. He knew the blonde was hiding something, and Logan could tell it was something that was bothering him greatly. He was talking to himself last night and now he was asking about Schizophrenia? Logan didn't know what he was hiding, but he hoped Kendall could solve it before it got too big.

Logan didn't think he could help Kendall with whatever it was that he was hiding from them. Kendall was always the one to help him and Logan was terrible at comforting people. Plus, this was Kendall Knight. This guy could do anything. He could surely solve whatever it was that was bothering him.

Kendall realized what he just did and cursed at his stupidness. Dark Kendall was right. He was an idiot. He slowly and nervously looked to Logan and chuckled, "Just happy that I'm not a Schizophrenic. Those people are crazy," he defended.

"It's a very serious thing, Kendall. People with this sometimes have personality switches and can be really dangerous depending on what their schizophrenia is about. It's not a joke." Logan criticized the blonde for his lack of sympathy towards the sick.

"**So you're a danger to you're friends. Who woulda guessed?**" Dark Kendall gasped mockingly. "**Oh wait…I did!**" Kendall couldn't see him, so he figured he was talking to him the way he did last night in the lobby.

In his mind.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kendall apologized.

Logan smiled, "No need too. No one here's Schizophrenic."

"**And he's suppose to be smart,**" Dark Kendall was easily shaking his head at Logan's stupidity; his tone was enough to figure that out. "**He's as dumb as Carlos, if not so, than more.**"

"Are the guys ready to go?" Kendall asked, looking for some way to block out Dark Kendall's rambling that never ended. This guy…being…whatever he was, never shut up. He kept talking and talking like if he stopped, someone would miss something important. He didn't hear his voice anymore, showing that the boy finally stopped talking. He must be waiting for the right time to strike.

Before Logan could answer, James and Carlos finally emerged from the bathroom. Kendall's eyes wandered to Carlos and noticed that the bruises were not visible anymore. If there was one thing Kendall could count James on, it was to use the power of makeup to hide a blemish or any other facial problem. If Kendall didn't know what happened to Carlos, he would never know how his face looked liked.

James gestured to Carlos with an open palm, "Carlos Garcia, bruise and cut free." He proudly grinned. He had worked extra hard to make sure that there was no sign of any mark on Carlos' face. He would give what the boy had asked for and he proudly delivered up on that.

Kendall nodded in approval, "Excellent work, you would never know that there was bruises and cuts on his face. Not like it's much of an improvement," he chuckled, a small smirk leaking through his facial features.

James, Carlos and Logan looked to Kendall with confused expressions. Where did that last line come from? Kendall was never this cruel or this sarcastic, ever. Kendall coughed uncomfortably and shook his finger towards the front door. "Well, let's move on to the studio." He walked out fast and uneasy.

James and Carlos' suspicion started while Logan's increased. Something was up with Kendall and it was bothering him to the point where Kendall spat sarcastic remarks to his friends. Kendall was a family and friend man. He would never be sarcastic or cruel for anything. Not even when he was joking around with them. What possessed him to do that?

The three looked to each other before they walked out towards the door and closed it behind them. This was something they would be talking about later on when they had time, but right now, they were most likely gonna be late due to their delays and would hear from an angry Gustavo.

Catching up to Kendall, they saw that he was looking angry and saddened at something. They were only behind for three seconds. What could've happened in three seconds that would make Kendall look upset and angry about something? This was a weird start to their day and a weird continuation of last night.

In Kendall's mind though, he had just realized what he said and didn't know why he said that. He figured that he was still mad and angry at Dark Kendall for acting like an ass and had a slip of the tongue; no big deal.

Kendall didn't even know Dark Kendall had just tested the waters and found the perfect spot to dive in. (1)

…

An hour later, the boys were currently on the receiving end of one of Gustavo's rants. Apparently, Carlos' bruises were affecting him when he was singing and he messed up a few times so he could grab his face in pain. Gustavo didn't like it, so here he was yelling at them.

"We did this song _a million _times and yet you still keep messing up!" Gustavo was dangerously close to Carlos' face right now, the small boy frightened greatly. Even if Gustavo kinda liked them now, he still didn't hold back in his rants when he felt they deserved it.

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized, his head lowered in shame. Carlos blamed himself for everything. If only he didn't get beat up, then they wouldn't have to hear Gustavo yell at all of them for something that was his fault. He could be really stupid sometimes.

"If you wanna prove that, then get in there and **don't mess up**!" Gustavo shrieked, the boys all scrambling for the booth to try and get the next take of _Invisible _the way the big man wanted. "Start!"

Like the other times they recorded, they started off perfect. James got his part, Logan got his and Kendall was sure he would get his. They didn't get far enough to see if that was true. Kendall looked through the glass and standing there in the reflection of him and the guys awaited Dark Kendall. Kendall's eyes were wide as his alter-ego or whatever waved like if they hadn't seen each other in months. How could he be here? Kendall thought that he would only appear in the apartment and would only talk to him when he was somewhere else. But here he was standing there and clapping at the performance. Kendall knew he wasn't enjoying it; he was just being an ass…again.

Shaking his head as Logan started to wrap up, Kendall faced the door to the booth, trying to focus on something else until his lyrics could fill in the job requirement. He avoided the glass on the door and focused on the door itself, the metal entrancing him like if it was a hypno-wheel.

Something touched the lobe of his ear, "**What're we looking at?**"

"Ahhh!" Kendall jumped in surprise, bumping into Carlos as he was about to start. The bump started a domino effect in the way Carlos bumped into James, who bumped into Logan, who proceeded to fall to the ground face first.

Gustavo wasn't happy to say the least.

"Dog, what the hell was that?" he bellowed for the tenth time today at one of their mess-ups.

"**What that was, fatass,**" Dark Kendall started to pace with his eyes closed and his finger pointed up, looking like that of a college professor explaining something to his class. "**It was Kendall being a jumpy pussy and flapping around like a bird that just got poked.**" He went into smartass mode for the third time today.

The dominant Kendall got angry, not knowing he was playing into Dark Kendall's hands. "I fucked up, it happens. Calm the hell down and do something else instead of yelling at us!"

James, Carlos and Logan all looked as pale as Dark Kendall's skin when they heard their normally calm and cool leader get angry. Kendall always told Gustavo off, that wasn't what surprised them, it was the fact he _yelled_ at him, yelled like Gustavo did to them. They turned to their manager and saw that he was surprised as well, but wiped it off like a snap of a finger and went right back into rage mode.

"When did you yell back?" Gustavo asked in curiosity. Kendall argued back, but never yelled. It was like this was a different Kendall than the one he knew for two years.

Kendall glared and smirked, "Don't matter. Calm the hell down, jump in Palm Woods Pool if you have to."

Gustavo's eyes widened behind his shades, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Kendall got in his face, smiling like a deviant with his hands behind his back. "Drive safely to the pool…or not…I don't care."

'What the hell, Kendall?' was the thought running through everyone's head right now at his attitude. This definitely a different Kendall than they all knew. One that was completely different.

Gustavo's rage took over, "Get out and don't come back until you learn to not talk back!"

Kendall's eyes flashed before his hand found its way around Gustavo's collar, pulling the bigger man to him in one pull. The action got one hell of a reaction from everyone watching.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" James asked while Carlos, Logan and Kelly went to pull them apart. It took many pulls before Kendall let go, his smirk never leaving his face as he did. "I know what happened last night upset you, but Gustavo had nothing to do with it."

Kendall turned his attention to the tall boy, eyeing him like a predator would to their pray. He narrowed his eyebrows that people liked to compliment him on at his friend, "Want some too Diamond, 'cause I'll be happy to deliver."

James stepped back in fear at that. Kendall never threatened him, or any of his friends, and now he was acting out of character towards people he cared about more than anything. James shook his head, "No," he squeaked.

"Good." Kendall nodded, "Guess I'll follow fat man's orders here and leave until I go back into a wuss." He waved, "Ta-ta." He skipped away like a little schoolgirl out of Rocque Records. The remaining five looked to each other and in unison, asked the same question.

"What just happened?"

…

Once outside, Kendall stopped skipping and started to walk like normal. After two minutes, he stopped and blinked his eyes, rubbing them soon after. He looked in confusion at where he was at. He was on the sidewalk a block or two away from Rocque Records. Last thing he remembered he was in the studio trying to record _Invisible_. He blinked and now he was here? What happened?

Sucking in a breath through his nose, he eventually decided to just head back home and ask the guys what happened later. In his subconscious mind, Dark Kendall was grinning in victory.

"**Good, now I can't wait to see Jo or Lucy…time to have some fun and mess with Kendall before I can't do it anymore.**"

End of Chapter 5 of Dark Knight

(1)- Was gonna end it there, but too cruel.

Kendall got taken over and didn't even know and still doesn't.

Dark Kendall is one of my favorite creations.

Another thanks to all my reviewers who talked with me over PM on what pairings could work. I got a plan now and I wanna thank you. So special thanks to NeonLovesYou, Song That Sings Its Own, xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx (who's also one of my BF's on here) and to my brother NarutoUzumaki7. Thanks you guys.

Next Time: Suspicion


	6. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush.

AN: **Wow…people are really loving this Dark Kendall thing. That's nice to know because now I plan to keep this story going for as long as I can. No I won't drag things out but I'll try and keep this going simply because of potential. I also changed the summary…and it's a lot better. **

**Who's ready for some Dark Kendall and Jo/Lucy/Camille interaction? Shit is gonna go down.**

**The bold text is Dark Kendall talking when the rational dominant Kendall is still conscious. When it's not in bold and Dark Kendall is obviously talking, Kendall is not in control and is asleep in a sense.**

Chapter 6- Suspicion

After Kendall's little outburst at Gustavo, the bald man just cancelled the day of work for the remaining three dogs to go and find out what the hell was up with their pact leader. Like them, he and Kelly were just as curious and just as freaked out over Kendall's little display. None of them knew what possessed Kendall to freak out like he did and attack, well not so much attack, Gustavo. It was also the look in the blonde's eyes when he did his little attack frenzy that freaked everyone out.

Kendall had a look of pure evil glee at what he was doing.

And to add insult to injury, Kendall turned that glee to James and scared the poor boy senseless. James was still shaken up over what happened. Even if the crazy blonde didn't do anything to him, just that few seconds of eye contact was enough to leave a lasting impression on the boy. And then him skipping off like a schoolgirl the way he did, it made the guys question Kendall's mentality.

Logan was just finishing up tying his sneakers, "What do you think made Kendall go nuts?" he asked his two companions. The three of them were out by a street vendor, stopping so Logan can tie his shoes and so Carlos can buy himself something to eat. Logan stood up to a standing position from his spot on the ground, "It was freaky."

James was browsing through his phone from his spot on the corner of the street. He looked up enough to give Logan a shrug, "It was an eventful night last night. He was probably just in a mood." James went back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Even if James was trying to hide it, it was seeable that he was still a little scared over what Kendall did. James looked up to Kendall as his leader, the guy he could go to with any problem and would receive a heart filled speech and answer to his issue. To see him all scary and psycho-like wasn't something James was willing to see, no matter what the circumstances were.

Logan narrowed his eyes in concern at his friend. He felt bad for the tall boy. He looked up to Kendall too and to see him all nuts was also sending a chill in Logan's spine whenever he brought the image of Kendall with his crazy eyes into his head. Like with James, Logan would also confide in Kendall with a problem and Kendall would do his best to help the small brunette out. Seeing him like that made Logan want to go and ask him what was wrong and if there was something that he could do to help. But, Kendall was stubborn as a mule when it came to dealing with his own problems. There wasn't a chance that Kendall would sit down and talk about what was wrong with him, even if his life was on the line. That scared Logan, but it also made him respect the blonde a lot due to the fact he put everyone before himself. Wasn't the most normal thing to do, but that's what made him respect the boy.

"Is it my fault then?"

Logan and James both turned their heads and attention to Carlos. The smaller boy was holding onto a corndog with a frown on his face. It was a sight for sore eyes because Carlos Garcia never frowned when he held a corndog. Even the word was enough to make him happy. Him being upset right now concerned the two boys greatly.

"Is what your fault?" James asked.

Carlos looked guilty as he asked his question, "Is the reason Kendall was mean before because I got beat up last night?" the look in the poor boy's eyes was enough to tare at James and Logan's heartstrings. Even the baddest, most stone cold guy in the world would want to give the boy a hug due to the look he was inhibiting.

"No," Logan repeated the two-letter word. "Don't ever think that, Carlos. It's not your fault."

James nodded alongside the genius, moving closer to Carlos to give the boy a brotherly hug. "He's right, 'Litos. It's the scumbags who beat on you's fault. They're the ones who felt the need to hurt you. Kendall's just mad he couldn't do anything about it. You know how he gets with stuff like this."

Logan nodded at James' logic, "He's right. Kendall likes to make sure there's nothing wrong with us and that everything is as perfect as can be. He's nuts in that sense." He joked. Logan always found Kendall's overwhelming desire to make things perfect for his friends as funny as it can get. To see the boy scamper about trying to make sure there's not one flaw in whatever was going on always provided a good show for the genius of the group. It was way better than anything on T.V. that's for sure.

James smiled at Logan's joke. The appearance-loving boy could now count on Logan to provide a joke in a serious situation like this. There always had to be something that they could laugh at to ease the tension. If not, things for them would've gone to hell many times over the course of their seventeen year old lives. James could say Kendall was a little to much of a perfectionist. Like if something had one little bump in the plan, Kendall would scrap that and start over again with the blueprints that showed what the keen idea was.

"Such a perfectionist," Carlos laughed, the guilt in his voice and face starting to disappear, if only a little bit. "But still, why is he so mean right now?"

There was the question again.

A question that even Logan Mitchell, proclaimed by everyone that knew him as the smartest guy ever, didn't know the answer to. Something else was brewing about that had Kendall on edge and acting like a crazy person who took an extra dose of whatever made people go nuts over the tiniest things. That could be just about anything and right now Logan didn't have a clue or an idea as to what it could be.

What could make Kendall Donald Knight, the boy whose emotional walls were as tough as concrete, go nuts for a few minutes? It could be the fact that Carlos got hurt, as the boy vanished for awhile and came back with bloody hands. But Kendall had more control over himself than that. Even something like Carlos getting hurt, something that was classified as big in Kendall's book, wouldn't send Kendall on a one-way express to Looneyville. It would piss him off, yes. But it wouldn't make him go weird and psycho like he did after yelling at Gustavo.

The yelling didn't alert them. Startled them for sure, but not send the warning bells ringing in their ears. It was when Kendall talked like a smartass and him grabbing Gustavo that the bells started to toll in their head. And when Kendall smirked and acted wacky to James, suspicions were as high as a crime scene where people were found dead and the guy who's trying to play innocent has blood all over his hands. You look at him weird and with caution. Same thing right now.

The three remaining BTR members shared a look before they started the walk to the Palm Woods again. Silence rolled on by them for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Carlos' mouth as he chewed the corndog with a more innocent-like smile on his face; the way he was supposed to look while eating them. All of them went through their memory banks to try and see what Kendall was going through right now that could make him act like someone who was close to their breaking point.

James happened to be the boy who figured it out.

"Isn't he still hiding from Jo and Lucy?"

Oh god Logan felt like an idiot.

The answer was so simple. But yet it was also so stupid. How can Kendall act like the way he did just because he was having girl troubles? If they were playing by that logic, then the three of them can act like someone who was crazy too. They all had girl troubles, so couldn't they act like an unstable mental person as well? The answer was obviously no. That was no excuse to snap and grab your manager and talk to your friend like if you were threatening him. That just showed nothing but how pathetic he was and one thing Kendall Knight was definitely not, it was pathetic.

"Yeah," Carlos answered James. "Is it because of that?"

"No," Logan almost looked frustrated at the suggestion. "If you wanna think like that, then he should've snapped when he and Jo broke up last year. Kendall has better control over himself then that. It has to be something bigger than just girl drama." He shot down James' idea a lot more coldly then he intended too. He knew James was just shooting ideas around and that was good, gave them a possibility at more clues then what they had. It was just this one that happened to be the black sheep of their list.

James scoffed, "'Scuse me for trying."

"No, it was a possibility and you asked it. That's good, James, but it doesn't fit with Kendall."

"What do you got then Mr. I-Know-Everything?" James waved his arms around like a five year old. His tone sounded like that of one too. Getting shot down for trying wasn't something James liked to hear. It reminded him of the early stages of Big Time Rush and while he loved those days, it reminded him about how much of a douche he was with the whole getting famous thing. He almost destroyed the band and when he got an indirect reminder, he reverted back to that of a child mentality.

"He was acting weird last night, and I mean really weird." Logan explained. "He was talking to himself and just this morning, he was asking about Schizophrenia."

The big and unfamiliar word made James and Carlos look to each other in confusion before turning back to Logan with faces that summed up their thoughts.

They had no clue what he was talking about and needed an explanation.

Logan sighed, "It's a mental disease that affects people in different ways. One being split-personality and another being playing with the host's emotions." He explained.

"Yes," James and Carlos nodded, both trying to act like they had some sort of clue of what the boy was talking about. Luckily they weren't actors because they were doing a real crappy job right now at trying to look like they knew what Logan was saying. "Of course, yes, personality-switch."

"You guys are idiots," he light-heartedly joked at them, cracking a small laugh at seeing the two of them trying to look like they were following along. They did this every time Logan talked and they didn't know what he was talking about. They wanted to look like they were capable of knowing discussion topics he talked about. It made Logan happy that his friends were trying to appear to be interested in what they were interested in. It was something along the same lines of that that got them here in the first place with the band. Kendall, Carlos and Logan followed with James and they ended up here as a successful boy band.

"Nuh-huh," Carlos shook his head and stuck out his tongue. "We know exactly what you're saying."

"That's right," James nodded alongside his partner in crime, being careful to not the boy as he wrapped an arm around him. James wanted to make sure to avoid touching anywhere that might be possibly bruised. Touching Carlos' face would send the boy into a land of pain and James didn't want to be the one to do it, even if accidental. The guilt he would feel would hurt him worse then any stab in the gut could.

"Whatever Einstein Twins," Logan nodded. "Schizophrenia is a mental disease that can be really dangerous depending on the person and scenario in which it was caused. An example being this kid I read about. Three years ago, his sister was killed in a home invasion robbery and the trauma caused him to try and find a way to collaborate with what was going on around him. Now, something like that isn't that easy to deal with. Hearing about the death of a sibling is one thing, but to see it happen was a whole other story."

"This was three years ago?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded, "So he's nineteen now?"

"I guess…why?"

"Just wanna have my facts straight,"

Logan shrugged, "Anyway, months went by and he was already at his breaking point by then. By luck, or faith, he ran into the same guy who killed his sister on the street. Guess what happened?"

"Called the cops?" Carlos was unsure about his answer.

"Cursed him out?" James threw in there.

"Close," Logan was obviously being sarcastic when he said this. "You find the guy who killed your little sister, your eight year old sister, on the street. What would you do?"

"Call the cops."

"Curse him out."

"Forget it," Logan shook his head. "He killed him. He straight up murdered the guy who did it." He revealed. James and Carlos guessed that's what happened, but didn't want to say it out loud for personal reasons. "The way he killed him though was brutal. His family stated in their report during the trial case that followed this murder that their son wasn't anything like that and would never kill someone, even if he did something as bad as killing a family member. They tested him and guess what?" Logan didn't bother to wait for them to guess this time, "He came back as a Schizophrenic."

"And the point of the story is…?" Carlos moved his hand in a circle, motioning for Logan to wrap up and tell them what the point was.

"Schizophrenia can change you to a different person. You can turn into someone who you would never even be compared too. It's a real dangerous disease and shouldn't be laughed at or taken lightly."

"So you think Kendall is…?" James left the question open for interpretation. He felt sick and worried after hearing the story, thinking Kendall was showing some signs that he picked up on during the tale.

Logan choked on his spit, coughing and hagging like he had an entire bottle of liquid in his mouth. "No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, absolutely horrified James even thought that about his friend. "Kendall's not a Schizophrenic! I just told you that story to better your understanding on what Schizophrenia is. Kendall does not exhibit any kind of signs that relate to the possibility of him being mentally ill."

"So how do you explain him acting crazy?" Carlos asked again. They all wanted an answer and wanted to get this over with. Just the short five minute story Logan told them had them depressed. Solving Kendall's issue would brighten them up somewhat.

"Like James said before, he was probably just in a mood and will be back to normal when we go back to the Palm Woods." Logan answered Carlos' question, giving the boy a satisfying answer before they went back into silence. As Logan told that story and as he brought up Schizophrenia, many new questions were buzzing in his head.

Why did Kendall ask him what Schizophrenia was this morning?

Why was he talking to himself last night?

And what possessed him to scream like a little girl in the studio after looking at his reflection?

He could tell these questions to James and Carlos, but then that'll be more of a headache for them to deal with. He would bare this burden the way Kendall bared his.

By keeping his own problems inside to focus on his.

He could answer these questions by himself once he got more clues as to what was racing through the boy's mind. It would be like the domino effect. Once one question falls, the rest would follow suit and then everything would go back to the way it was before Kendall raced out last night, and maybe even back to the way it was before Carlos got hurt.

They would all like that.

Bury these past few crappy days and begin something new. Come back one day to these memories and laugh at the idea of Kendall being a Schizophrenic. Logan would be laughing at that when he was thirty, even if he was acting like a hypocrite right now. He criticized James and Carlos and told them that this mental disease wasn't a joke but he was thinking about laughing at it within ten to twenty years from right now. Oh well, he would be older and would probably have a different set of morals by then. He would be able to laugh lightly at the joke of his friend being mentally ill and still have fun with it.

But then why did Logan feel like taking James' words more seriously? Was Logan actually considering classifying his best friend, the boy he looked to as a brother and leader, mentally crazy?

Nah, he couldn't be. That was just plain stupid.

Then why was Logan worried?

…

Kendall had entered the lobby of the Palm Woods and took a calming breath through his nose. He has been questioning on why he ended up outside when he clearly remembered being inside and didn't remember going anywhere. In fact, the time from when he blinked in the studio to the moment he finished blinking on the street was one giant black hole in Kendall's mind. He tried to get the images of his memory to appear but it wouldn't come. It was like something had happened that erased his memory for at least ten minutes before he could remember again. Either that or something was blocking it.

His mind immediately went to declaring his alter-ego as the reason why.

Even if it hadn't been twenty-four hours yet, this alternate form of himself had given him more stress then anyone his age should have. No one could say it was normal to have a darker form of yourself running lose in your head and imagination and making you want to grab your head and pull your hair out. Just the passing thought of his actions today alone made Kendall want to smash his head in just to see if it caused his darker body pain.

Here come the crazy thoughts. The thoughts of wanting to hurt himself just on the off chance a possible figment of his imagination could feel the pain too. Kendall no doubt denied he was getting to be a little crazy, but he was thinking rationally. If someone pissed you off and you want to see if you can hurt them, you would experiment to see what worked best for your case. Okay if he voiced even three words of this sentence outloud, someone would no doubt, without a moment's hesitation, call the mental ward on him. His thoughts were making him scared of himself now. Why was he thinking about hurting himself?

Well, him in a sense, but not him as a whole. God this whole thing was making Kendall tear his hair out in frustration. This idea of trying to separate himself from Dark Kendall was stupid. The guy told him that he was the real Kendall and that he was created by him. Whether Kendall wanted to admit it or not, the birth of this problem was all him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He could solve it and try and at least put Dark Kendall to sleep, but he wouldn't be able to reverse the birth and cancel him out. That happened in those crappy movies and this was real life. He wouldn't get that chance.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he fell asleep as he saw Jo coming over to him. How embarrassing was that?

…

Kendall's eyes opened as he finished blinking and his lips turned into a smirk. His eyes fell on the approaching Jo and he felt the dirty thoughts sweeping in through his mind and kindly welcomed them, not caring in the slightest how he looked while staring at her.

Jo noticed Kendall giving her a weird look and almost turned back. She never saw Kendall look at anything like that in the two years she had known him. He looked like that of someone eyeing their pray and waiting for the perfect moment to sink their claws in. Just the comparison between Kendall and a predator scared her, but she sucked it up.

She wanted to talk and now that he wasn't hiding anymore, she could do that. She respected his space and didn't try and question him while he was home or when he turned and walked the opposite way when they came within thirty feet of each other. Well he wasn't running now, so he must be fine after days of hiding. She had a golden opportunity and wasn't gonna lose it.

"I know you probably don't wanna see me right now," she started, pausing to see if he responds back to her or runs away.

"Who wouldn't want to see a hot body like yours," Kendall licked his lips in a wanting manner. Dark Kendall slowly inched his way into Kendall's state of consciousness as the boy walked back home and when Jo appeared in Kendall's sight; he snapped to it and got control. Dark Kendall was easily a split-personality of the blonde, which didn't necessarily mean Kendall was a Schizophrenic. But his birth and his attitude had signs of that of Schizophrenia, so Dark Kendall fed Kendall the information he had regarding his mental state.

Too bad he didn't tell him everything. Prime example being that he can take Kendall over when he could. He couldn't do it all the time, as he would've completed his goal by now. Not even a day old and he already had plans. If he wanted to be in full control, he would need to get Kendall to accept him, but the blonde was as stubborn as that of a goddamn mule when it came to problems that were all his. He would need to screw Kendall over really bad to get the boy to give in to him.

And Jo was one of the pawns to make that happen.

The blonde girl blushed bright red at Kendall's sudden comment. She cleared her throat to regain her concentration, "I understand that I put you on the spot with my sudden reentry to your life, but I didn't mean to conflict you." She admitted. "I was stupid to come back and think that you would've just waited for me. It's been a year."

"Yeah I know how to keep time, Blondie."

Jo felt appalled by his rude behavior. But she already started, might as well finish. "And to say I was gonna leave if you didn't pick me. Well, that was completely childish of me and made me sound like a spoiled little girl. That probably made things a lot harder on you and I respect you not choosing me or Lucy," she smiled sweetly at him. "You want us both to stay and felt like choosing one would destroy the other. You made the rational choice and I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad at you for not picking me."

Kendall nodded, folding his hands by his chin. "Yeah, interesting story there. But tell me why I should care?" he coldly asked.

Jo gasped, "I just told you something that took a lot of courage to do."

"If that took a lot of courage to do, I would hate to see you have to kill someone. You would probably be dead ten times over."

"What's your problem?"

"A lot of stuff actually, you being one of them." He smirked when he saw her start to sadden. "Like you said, you made things a lot harder on me with a choice and now you think apologizing makes things better?"

Jo wanted to cry. She wasn't prepared to hear Kendall talk to her like this. He deserved too, but she knew he wasn't that kind of person. Why was he doing it now? Did she mess something else up?

"At least she did, Kendall." Kendall turned his still smirking head to two new figures. Lucy and Camille. "She poured her heart out and you just stomped on it." Lucy glared at him.

"Yeah, this isn't like you at all." Camille noted. They both watched as Jo apologized to Kendall and both half-expected Kendall to take her back. To see him take all her effort and courage and just smash it into pieces the way he did shocked them.

"How would you know?" he asked. He spread his arms out with his smirk turning into a grin. "None of you know the real me. You're seeing it for the first time now. Truth be told, Hottie's confession was nicely thought out, but she caught me at a bad time." He laughed. "I'm crazy like you couldn't believe."

"We see that, but what happened to make you like this? You never showed signs of instability like that." Camille said. This was getting scary. The Kendall Knight she knew would never act like this for any reason. He wouldn't stomp on a girl's heart like that, especially one he dated for over a year. He wouldn't act like an asshole to this extent. Kendall was a smartass at times, but it was lighthearted and held no malice behind it.

This Kendall on the other hand, was scary.

"Camille's right, Kendall. Did something happen?" Lucy turned concerned for one second. Kendall wasn't acting like the boy she had a crush on. That Kendall was sweet and cared about others. He was always ready to lend a helping hand and was always ready to protect his friends. This Kendall looked like he would throw you to the wolves the first chance he got. He didn't appear to care about anyone but himself. One-hundred percent opposite of the Kendall she knew.

That one second of concern was enough for Kendall to take an opening, "You pitying me now? No need for that, Babe, I'm good. I'm more than good…I'm great." He gave two-thumbs up and a scary-looking grin.

"Then apologize to Jo for acting like a jerk," Camille glared at the clearly insane boy. Kendall was close to receiving a punch from her due to his asshole ways. He was acting like Lucy's ex-boyfriend Beau, and she hated that guy with a passion.

Kendall looked down to the quiet blonde girl. For a second, he looked like the Kendall they knew. "Jo…I'm so sorry. I was a jerk, and you deserve to hate me." He lowered his head in what appeared to look like pity. Jo wiped away her tears and was about to forgive him before he started to laugh like an idiot. He was clearly senile right now, "Oh God I got you. You were about to say I'm forgiven." He continued to laugh. "Stupid,"

"Calling her names now?" Lucy wanted to hurt him. Her crush was just about gone. He was acting like an asshole beyond tolerable ways. "You're gonna make her cry."

"I would pay to see that," he looked so honest when he said that that it did make Jo cry. This was not the boy she liked. This was a monster that looked like him. Kendall, whether to be even crueler or to follow on his word, pulled out his wallet and handed the green bills to Lucy. "Give me what my money is worth, bitch."

"That's it!" Camille went to lunge at him, ready to beat on him for what he did. Within a flash, something happened.

Kendall's hand was stretched into a backwards slap.

Lucy's mouth was hanging down onto the floor.

And Camille landed next to Jo in a smack.

Kendall just slapped Camille.

"You just hit my girlfriend!" Logan's rage filled voice obviously filled the room as he watched the last few seconds of what was going on with the girls and Kendall. Not even a second ago was he telling James and Carlos ways to help see what was wrong with Kendall, but now he wanted to kill him.

"Congrats Einstein, you're not blind." Kendall smirked once again, closing his eyes. 'That's my cue to get out of here. Have fun, Kenny.' And he disappeared back into Kendall's subconscious mind. Dark Kendall sat back and waited to watch the show.

'**If only I had popcorn**.'

…

Kendall's eyes opened and he was met with a crying Jo, shocked Lucy, James, Carlos and Camille and a clearly pissed off Logan. "What happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You smacked my girlfriend!"

"What?" Kendall gasped. He looked to Camille, "No I didn't."

"We watched you," Lucy spoke up, finally getting rid of the shock. "You made Jo cry and were acting like a real dick about it. So she went to knock some sense into you and you smacked her." She threw his money in disgust. "Take your goddamn money back."

"You called me a b-bitch," Jo stuttered to say the word. She lost all romantic feelings for Kendall and all of that was now replaced with fear. She was scared of him.

"No I didn't,"

"Stop lying before I kill you instead of just kicking the crap outta you!" Logan yelled.

"Logie…"

"Call me that name and I swear I'll murder you in the most brutal way I can."

Kendall looked to the only two who weren't saying anything and begged for James and Carlos to help. When they didn't say anything, he started to have trouble breathing. "No…I didn't…I wasn't…no!" he shoved past the people behind him and ran out through the doorway that lead to Palm Woods Park.

He didn't even hear Dark Kendall's loud laughter at the show that was just performed.

End of Chapter 6 of Dark Knight

Damn, Dark Kenny is a dick.

He destroyed Jo and Lucy's crushes on his 'daddy' and jeopardized his friendship with Logan. All in the span of ten minutes…imagine if that guy had full control.

What were your favorite parts? Mine was probably Dark Kendall acting like a dick towards Jo. It's just interesting to write a darker Kendall who likes to mess everything up.

Next Time: Broken Pieces


	7. Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **People were pissed at Dark Kendall for what he did to everyone last chapter. Well…that's just who he is. He's Kendall's opposite and he would never do what Dark Kendall did.**

Chapter 7- Broken Pieces

Kendall was so confused.

According to his friends, he had gone on a psychotic rampage and had called Jo a bitch and slapped Camille in almost unison. He didn't believe them at first. He couldn't have done something like that. He would never hurt his friends for anything, no matter what they did or what they would say, he would never lay a hand on them. The last thing he remembered was seeing Jo coming to him and then nothing. Nothing but darkness before he opened his eyes again and he was met with the scene of his angry friends. He left when they were giving him the nasty eye; running until he was in Palm Woods Park.

And now he was leaning against the base of a tree with his head buried in his hands. He didn't know what he was gonna do to fix this mess that he apparently created. He tried to apologize but no one bought it from him, thinking he was lying to try and cover up what he did. Logan was really mad and even threatened to kill him. Kendall knew he didn't mean actually killing him, but Logan was really angry at him for slapping Camille. And Jo was most likely mad at him for making her cry and calling her a bitch. Kendall would never call her that in a million years. Just because they weren't dating anymore didn't mean he was gonna resort to name-calling. And to use such vulgar words like that wasn't something that even crossed his mind during the day.

He was also upset his friends didn't even try and think about why he was doing what he was doing. They had known him for a long time, and James, Carlos and Logan knew him for their whole lives basically. It hurt that they didn't even give it a thought that he was acting completely different than he usually was. They should be able to pick this stuff apart. He could do it for them so why couldn't they do it for him? Maybe they were just blinded by the rage and shock that they were probably and most likely still experiencing right now? It could be, but Kendall couldn't know that one-hundred percent.

He half-expected one, if not all of them, to follow after him to talk or hit him for what happened. Logan was in rage-mode, which really didn't happen much, and only happened when he was really upset and mad at someone or something. And Kendall fell into the requirements after slapping his girlfriend. When they didn't come after him, he knew that there was a giant mess and he needed to get up and clean it before it became too much for him to handle. Even James and Carlos, whom didn't give in their two-cents about what happened. That feared him greatly. If they didn't even utter a word to him about what happened, then they must really be mad or upset.

He didn't know how long he was sitting in the sun here, but knew it had to be awhile because of the sound of the shuffling feet that he couldn't see. It had been going on for an undetermined period of time that Kendall didn't have a clue to figuring out. He would need to get up and go back to the apartment before it got dark, if not for the fact that Bitters would get on his ass about staying out past the allowed time. He wasn't anywhere close to being ready to facing Logan and the rest of them after what he had done.

His mind wandered to the embodiment of hell that lurked inside his mind. Kendall had been suspicious at the fact that he had been quiet ever since he saw him in the reflection at Rocque Records. He didn't say anything, had no appearances and didn't give a hint that he was even alive. Kendall would like to believe that but with everything that's happened, he knew that the ass had some part in the events that had taken place not so long ago. Dark Kendall was nowhere near dead and Kendall had a strong feeling he will be revealing himself really soon.

And speak of the devil; he was leaning on the other side of the tree. Kendall couldn't see him, but could hear him.

"**That was some funny shit that happened,**" he grinned as he wiped his knuckles against the fabric of his shirt. Dark Kendall was slightly, only slightly disappointed that Kendall hadn't fully figured out that he was the reason why he was acting like a douche. It only fueled the idea that Kendall was the dumbest one in Big Time Rush, and not James or Carlos. Dark Kendall snickered when he heard Kendall lean up and fix his position in surprise.

"That wasn't funny," he mumbled, trying to not look like a complete psycho. "My friends are mad at me and I know you did something to me." He accused. Kendall wasn't expecting him to come so soon but could live with it. The sooner the better in his opinion. "Why don't you just man up and admit it?"

Dark Kendall started to chuckle, "**How do you know I did something? How do you know that you just didn't decide to act like a dick to your hot ex-girlfriends?**" he held his hand over his mouth to try to cover the laugh. He didn't care if Kendall heard, he would just lose his concentration and would laugh for a few minutes without stopping, and then Kendall would get mad, ignore him and he would not be able to hint at what the cause was for the whole trouble that Kendall was facing.

Kendall wanted to circle around and glare at him for that comment, but then he would look like an idiot and then ruin things even more. He settled more for glaring at the space in front of him. "Because I care about them and wouldn't do anything like that to my friends." He explained. He hoped Dark Kendall would take the hint that he had an idea and confess just to brag about it. Kendall could figure that that was the kind of person that his alter-ego was. The kind to brag about his asshole accomplishments that were so messed up.

"**You just did not even an hour ago,**" Dark Kendall smartly replied back.

"That wasn't me!"

"**Then why were they mad at you?**"

"Because you did something!"

Dark Kendall gasped mockingly and covered his heart, "**I did no such thing…**" he grinned, "**Okay I did.**"

Kendall decided to go around the tree to jab a finger in his face, "I knew it!"

Dark Kendall pushed the finger away; feeling like Kendall was in his personal space. "**It's not nice to point at people**."

"You're not real!" Kendall bellowed at the top of his lungs, not really giving a shit anymore if someone heard what he was doing. He wanted to curse at this guy until he disappeared. He was making him senile and Kendall wouldn't have any of that.

"Kendall…what're you doing?"

Kendall turned his head around to stare at his sister. Katie was standing there with an iSlab in her hand. Katie must've been going around and bragging about it to everyone. Kendall also saw that she was looking at him like if he was crazy. "The guys are looking for you."

Kendall paled while Dark Kendall laughed, "**They're gonna beat your ass!**" he clapped his hands in excitement. "**And I got a front row seat for the show.**"

"Well?"

Kendall blinked to bring himself back into reality, "Well, what?"

"Are you coming back or no?"

Kendall needed to get away. James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Lucy and Camille were all already mad at him for what Dark Kendall did. If he stood anywhere near Katie, then he'll come back out and do something to make her hate him too. He needed to run and get away before Katie got hurt.

"No!" he unnecessarily yelled. All he had to do was say his response in a calm voice, not scream that at the top of his lungs until his throat strained. "What do they want?"

"To talk," Katie answered. Kendall was acting really weird. Carlos had said that they boy was gonna possibly be a little crazy, but not this much crazy. Something was up with Kendall and she would figure that out.

"No! Logan wants to hurt me and James and Carlos hate me!" Kendall was stomping about like a little girl now. He was looking in all directions widely and had his hands up in a defensive stance. "They're gonna get me, but hey!" he pointed to Katie. "I won't let them! You hear me!? They won't!" he took off running at a high speed level that no one would be able to catch him at. He didn't want to have his friends hurt him. He needed to wait until they forgot. And all he had to do was find a hiding spot.

Katie stared at the fleeing form of her brother and turned her head to see if anyone was there before looking back and asking, "What the hell just happened?"

End of Chapter 7 of Dark Knight

We're getting close to the flash-forward from the first chapter. Kendall's about to completely lose his mind.

He won't appear in the next chapter. Just a little detective work on Logan's part to figuring out what the hell is wrong with him. Katie has evidence that'll make him realize what's going on.

A big thanks to BigTimeRush-BTR for talking to me about future events and a future pairing. I'm having lots of fun talking to you and can't wait to do more.

Next Time: Staring in the Face


	8. Staring in the Face

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with a new chapter for you. I am also planning a new BTR story. Just PM me if you want to know what it's about. It'll probably be better than this story.**

Chapter 8- Staring in the Face

Kendall had just ran away after his small rampage on the girls.

Logan watched as his friend, borderline ex-friend in his eyes now, ran away after proclaiming that he didn't do anything to hurt Camille, Jo or Lucy. The look on his face that he had when he tried to plead innocent to the whole fiasco made Logan almost think twice about his yelling to the blonde boy.

Almost.

He looked back to the faces of James and Carlos to see where they stood on the whole situation. Carlos was confused at the whole situation in front of him, waiting for someone to talk to him and explain what was exactly going on. All he knew was that Kendall had yelled at his friends and smacked Camille. He knew Kendall would never do something like that in his life. He loved his friends more than himself. He would sooner smack himself than one of them.

James was just as confused at the display he had witnessed. He had known Kendall for the majority of his life and not once had Kendall ever gone as far as to hit and yell at them for anything. Seeing this side of Kendall made James wonder if something that the girls did push Kendall over the edge. Also, Kendall didn't snap easily, if ever. If something they did made Kendall snap, James wanted to know what exactly happened. But one piece of evidence made things more complictaed then it seemed.

Kendall ran out with a pleading look on his face.

If Kendall had a good reason to snap at the girls, then he shouldn't have gotten as upset as he had. He pleaded to Logan to hear him out, but the boy didn't want to have any of that after Kendall had smacked his girlfriend. He looked more upset in those few seconds than James had ever seen the boy in his entire life. No doubt now that if Kendall had a fear, it was having his friends hate him.

James looked to the girls. Jo was still crying over what Kendall did, taking the insult of the word bitch to heart. James figured that had to hurt since it came from Kendall, her once true love. James wouldn't be surprised if it was over between the two blondes and it most likely was. James saw Logan looking over the hand print that Camille now had glowing on her face. Every time Logan went to touch it, Camille winced. That proved how hard Kendall's hand had met Camille's pretty face. James could predict a fight between Kendall and Logan in the near future just for the fact alone. Looking to Lucy, James saw the glare that was residing in the direction where Kendall had run off to. She was pissed beyond words description and James figured the anger wasn't gonna go away any time soon.

Within the span of a few minutes, the friendships Kendall shared with four of his closest friends was all but destroyed.

"So..." James looked back to Jo, running the words he was thinking about in his head to try and see if there was anything wrong with them. He didn't think anything was wrong. "Did you upset Kendall and that's why he called you a bitch?"

He was met with the glare of Lucy and the sobs of Jo. Okay, so the words came out wrong; that wasn't his fault. He placed his lower lip inside his mouth and opened his eyes a little more and looked around to try and avoid the hardened gaze of Lucy. He found the spot on the wall behind Bitters' desk to be very interesting.

"No she didn't!" Lucy defended the crying blonde girl. "She was just apologizing to him for making him choose between me and her and he blew up on her and called her horrible names."

James held his hands up in defense, still looking away to avoid the glare. "Excuse me," he whined in protest.

"I'm sure Kendall wouldn't have said it without a reason," Carlos spoke up. When everyone looked to him to explain why Kendall would do such a thing, he fell short on words. "Well...um, you...might've, I don't know...look a bird!" Carlos shimmied his way through his friends outside to the pool to look for the bird he supposedly saw.

Everyone blinked at Carlos' small outburst. Passing it off as another small Carlos random moment, they shrugged it off and focused back on the Kendall problem. Logan finally looked away from his girlfriend to look at his friends. "Kendall messed up big time," he growled. He looked in the direction he ran towards. "I'm gonna go after him."

"Probably not the best idea," James spoke to his friend. "He's gonna try and avoid us after what he did. That's just how he works. Best to send in someone who wasn't a part of the little show to look for him."

Speaking of, Katie just happened to be passing by. She stopped in her tracks at the stupid looks she was getting from James.

"What?"

...

"Now...first thing to do is find out why Kendall blew up in the first place." Logan relayed the plan to the group. Katie had agreed to go and find Kendall to talk to him about what happened and would ask him to come back to talk. Logan promised to not hit him if he came willingly. Sure it would be hard to not hit him after what he did, but Logan knew he could hold back if he needed to. "He called Jo a bitch, went crazy at Gustavo this morning and..." he hesitated, "Smacked Camille."

"Not to mention he asked you about Schizophrenia this morning," James spoke up from his spot on the stool in the kitchen. Carlos was sitting next to him after James had gone outside to drag him back inside. Jo and Lucy were situated on the couch and Camille was next to Logan by the wall.

"Why would he do that?" Lucy asked.

James shrugged, "Beats me. Logan here doesn't have an idea on why either. We suggested the small chance that Kendall may have it but Logan, the self-proclaimed man that supposedly knows everything, shot down the idea and said that Kendall doesn't have it." He smirked in Logan's direction, the brunette shooting him a small glare.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shot down the idea." He admitted. "If Kendall really doesn't know anything about what happened, then he might be showing signs of a mentally unstable person."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Carlos." Logan interuptted the small boy. "But, we've known Kendall all our lives and he wouldn't even think about doing the stuff he did. If he tried to plead innocent and seemed shocked, then maybe it should be taken into consideration."

"Does Kendall really have Schizophrenia?" Jo asked more to herself than outloud. She remembered something Kendall had said that Jo had helped to make this side of him that he showed to everyone with his small display. If Kendall did somehow have Schizophrenia, and he said that she helped to make him like this, then she felt really low that she made him a mentally unstable person.

"If he does...then he really needs help." Logan admitted.

The door opened and Katie stepped in, "Yeah, Kendall is crazy all right."

And thus the pieces to the puzzle started to come together.

End of Chapter 8 of Dark Knight

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But hey, it's better than nothing right?

Hope you're still reading this story.

Next time is when Kendall loses it.

Next Time: Kendall Snaps


	9. Kendall Snaps

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Hope you're ready to see Kendall snap.**

Chapter 9- Kendall Snaps

"Now my own sister thinks I'm crazy."

Kendall stopped his running after exclaiming to Katie that he didn't want to go back to the apartment where James, Carlos and Logan were no doubt waiting to hurt him. He didn't know how fast he was running or how far he ran, but figured anywhere was better then back at the apartment. Taking deep inhales to get the air back into his empty lungs, he looked around to see where exactly he ended up running to. He was back in the city. Buildings that were tall and that sold clothes stood in front of him. He swallowed his laugh that was building up in his chest. He was back where he walked when he was deciding to pick either Jo or Lucy. Now he was back here with a crazy alter-ego that was out to make his life hell. Oh, the way that irony played at Kendall's life was just funny as hell to him.

His mind raced back to what Katie would think about him after seeing the small display of psycho acts that he put on in front of her. After already making a fool of himself in front of his friends, he didn't want to mess anything up with his sister. He smacked himself in the head in stupidity. This time Dark Kendall didn't do anything. This was all him. His actions this time were all his own. He hated what was happening to him. He used to be so good at controlling himself when it came to his emotions. And now he couldn't even hold in a small yell when he was mad. He needed to let everything out when he felt it or else he'll get this tightening feeling in his chest that bothered the hell out of him.

He sunk against the brick wall of the building, sliding down to the ground in one fluid motion. He felt like the world was out to get him for something that he did. He doesn't recall doing anything that bad that would make the entire planet out to get him. If he didn't remember it and he did do something, he was so sorry and will do anything he can to make it up to whoever he hurt. He just wanted all this extra stress to go away and have everything be like it was a few days ago before Carlos got hurt. Was that so much to ask for? Well, it obviously was if Kendall wasn't getting any sort of chance to fix things and reverse time back to where things were much easier to handle.

He thought back to everything that he did while Dark Kendall was in control. He called Jo, his girlfriend of one year, a bitch. He would never do something like that to her, ever. Even if he didn't want to date her anymore, he still cared for her greatly. He recalled back to something she told him when they first started dating about how she was bullied in middle school and people called her a dumb-blonde-bitch. Kendall was horrified at that and listened when she said if anyone called her _that_ word, she would always cry; no matter who said it. Either Dark Kendall knew that and said it to get that reaction out of her, or he just got lucky that Jo was super sensitive to that word. Either way though, he knew that he was on Jo's list of people she was scared of. He would need to try to fix that, even if she wouldn't want to hear it.

He said some things that made Lucy pissed at him. Kendall knew that girl well enough to know that if she was mad at you, you really screwed something up bad. The glare on her face was one that she gave her ex-boyfriend Beau before he left a few days ago. He never wanted to be in the same boat as someone like that. Someone who he hated. And now that he was, in a way; he felt even lower about all the stuff that he did. In a funny way, Lucy got off easy from Dark Kendall. Probably due to the fact that Jo and Camille stepped into the line of fire a lot more during those few minutes that felt like hours ago. If Logan and the rest of the guys didn't show up when they did, then he was sure that Lucy would've felt some kind of pain other than irritation. He was grateful for that at least.

And now he recalled the smack that he had given Camille. Looking to his right hand, he saw the imprint that was still on it. How hard did Dark Kendall hit her? It had to be pretty damn hard if he left such an imprint on his hand. Kendall didn't want to see how Camille's face was looking due to the smack. If Logan wanted to kill him before, he didn't want to see how much the boy wanted to hurt him now. He wanted to apologize to her for what he did, but knew that if Logan was there, he was gonna get attacked faster then he can blink. And that was only if Camille would deal with him. She most likely either hated or feared him now, like Jo. And if he got her alone, she might attack _**him**_.

In the span of those few minutes, most of his friendships was all but destroyed.

He sighed through his nose, staring blankly ahead of him. Passing people were giving him looks of confusion as to why he was sitting on the dirty ground. Kendall didn't care what people thought of him. The only people who's opinions who mattered to him were already mad at him and one of them said he was gonna kill him. No one could say anything worse than that. At least, he didn't think anyone could say anything worse than that. He wiped his eyes with his fingers. He was getting a headache from all of this thinking he was doing. He wished he got some answers and soon, or else his head was gonna explode.

Speaking of head's exploding. Dark Kendall hasn't said anything to make him want to smash his face in concrete in awhile. He stayed silent after Kendall had freaked out in front of Katie, most likely just watching the show that Kendall had put on. So that's how this guy worked? He would appear only to screw with him and his friends and then stay back and watch when Kendall was forced to either deal with the aftermath or freak out himself for whatever reason. This guy was defintely an evil son-of-a-bitch.

Kendall stayed at his spot on the ground, just staring ahead at the air in front of him. Air was good. Air was nice. Air sometimes helped when you wanted to take a load off your chest. Would it work when someone wanted to take a load off of their psychotic mind? Maybe not, but he couldn't go back yet. Logan was most likely waiting for him with a baseball bat or something. He freaked out and did crazy and weird shit when he thought Kendall and Camille were going out, but were really only ice-skating. There, he didn't have anything to worry about. But now? He had every right to come after Kendall and attack him. James and Carlos wouldn't likely jump in and help him. From what they saw, he didn't deserve the help and deserved whatever treatment and beating he got from Logan. Logan probably talked them into helping him to beat him.

The sinister laugh of his dark side came back at last, not that Kendall was exactly thrilled.

"**You're scared that pussy Logan is gonna hurt you?**" He scoffed at that, "**He's a joke. He couldn't hurt a fly because the fly would most likely hurt him first.**"

Kendall turned his head sideways to see that Dark Kendall was leaning against the wall in the same position he was. Arms folded with his head leaned back and legs stretched out. If anyone else could see Dark Kendall, they would call them both twins.

"**Yeah, they would.**" He nodded in agreement. He was geniunely surprised when Kendall didn't ask how he was able to hear his thoughts. Awww, that was what he was waiting for to have some fun. Dark Kendall shrugged his shoulders. He could find other ways to have fun with him. He saw that Kendall kept looking at him with an impassive look on his face. He found it annoying after only literally three seconds, "**Stop looking at me like that. I know I'm sexy but people will find it weird if you start having sex with the air. Keep your urges inside, Kenny.**" He snickered. There was the fun he could find. God he loved this. Too bad once Kendall lost his mind completely that he wouldn't be able to have this much fun anymore. Kendall was most likely not gonna go and try and find help for his mental problem. He would keep dealing with all of this mentally unstable crap until he completely lost himself to his Schizophrenia. Which then would signal Dark Kendall's permanent control over Kendall's mind and then Kendall would become the weaker personality and be locked inside his head like Dark Kendall was. He'll do him a favor for being a stubborn ass about his issues and tidy up the place for him.

He closed his eyes.

Done.

Kendall glared at him, "I _don't _wanna have sex with my other-half." He growled, surprised he didn't scream it at him. Either Kendall was getting better at dealing with this Dark Kendall stuff or he was just too tired and frustrated to really put up with it. It was almost guranteed that it was the latter. "Plus, that's just not normal."

Dark Kendall smirked, "**You're not exactly normal either, buddy. You never were. Not since you held in all of the emotions of all of your negative times. Anger, sadness, annoyance. All of this helped to make me what I am and what you are today. I must thank you because I love being alive, somewhat.**"

Kendall flipped him off, "Shut up." His head went back to staring in front of him. He avoided and ignored all of the faces and hand motions Dark Kendall was making to passing people, trying to look as normal and as unsuspicious as he can be so no one would feel obligated to call either the cops or mental ward on him. If he couldn't get rid of his dark half, then he could ignore him as best he could to avoid going to either prison or the loony bin.

"**Loony bin?**" Dark Kendall looked in disbelief from a baby he was making faces at to his other half, his good-half so to speak. "**That's something that Carlos would say. Are you turning into a moron like him?**"

Kendall ignored the rude comment about his friend, mostly due to the fact that people would find it weird that he was punching the ground. "You say I'm like Carlos when you're making baby faces at babies. That's something that Carlos would do." Kendall smriked when he thought that he got his dark-half in line. He frowned when he saw that Dark Kendall kept his stupid trademark smirk on his face.

"**This is fun to do though. Just sucks that the baby can't see the faces I'm making at it. It would no doubt laugh at them.**" He went right back to making the faces at the baby.

Kendall sighed at the antics of his alter-ego as he went back to looking ahead at the blank space. He went back to thinking how he can make things right with everyone. He could let Camille and Logan smack him around a few times.

"**That's what she said,**" Dark Kendall snickered.

He could take Jo out as apology.

"**Isn't taking someone out killing them?**" Dark Kendall smirked.

Talk with Lucy to explain things.

"**Talking leads to other things.**"

Kendall clamped his teeth together, turning to glare at Dark Kendall. "Shut...up!"

Dark Kendall pouted, "**I thought we were friends. Oh right, you do messed up shit to your friends. Call them names and beat them around...another that's what she said joke.**" He laughed at his stupid sense of humor. "**I'm funny.**"

Kendall hardened his eyes at him, "We are not friends and we will never be friends."

Dark Kendall deepened his pout, "**Frenemies?**" he hoped.

Kendall furiously shook his head, "Hell no!"

Dark Kendall sighed, holding in the laughter he was feeling at seeing Kendall argue with him. Dark Kendall turned his head to look where Kendall was looking only a few moments ago. When he saw a familiar figure on the other side of the block, he nudged Kendall's arm. "**Lookie over there, right there!**" He pointed forward to where he was looking at, waiting to see the look on Kendall's face.

Kendall decided to humor him, not having anything else to do really. He looked in the direction where Dark Kendall's finger was pointing and his eyes widened at what he saw. He wiped his eyes to make sure that he wasn't halliucinating at the figure was staring at.

Why in the holy mother of hell was Beau still in L.A?

Kendall slowly looked to Dark Kendall, begging silently that Dark Kendall was just doing this to mess with him. If he was, then it worked and he could stop now. Dark Kendall shook his head at him, showing that he wasn't doing this. It was real. Beau was really over there.

But why? He said he was gonna go back to Georgia and leave them alone. Kendall smacked his head. Of course Beau wouldn't leave so easily. He just didn't seem like that kind of guy. Damn, Kendall let his feelings for Lucy at that moment before Beau supposedly left to cloud his judgement. He was just relieved that she saw who Beau was and what he was doing. He didn't bother to think about if Beau would really leave. Cursing, he hopped up and decided to tail him from behind. He needed to see why he was still here in L.A.

He just hoped it wasn't the reason he was thinking of.

Too bad Kendall didn't know that his sanity was all but gonna be destroyed by this encounter.

...

Kendall had been tailing this guy for a good ten minutes now and was getting more and more worried as they approached The Palm Woods. If he was really going back there to try and get Lucy back again, then Kendall knew things weren't gonna end pretty for either of them. He wasn't in the mood for any jackass moves that Beau might try and pull off. He could feel Dark Kendall next to him, not trying to go back inside of Kendall's mind to give him some privacy. That was probably bad that his other half wouldn't go away like he had been doing for the past day. He probably reached a different level of insantity.

"**Actually Kendall, I just wanna watch. Nothing's different from what it was this morning.**" Dark Kendall was obviously lying to him. Things were getting really bad for Kendall inside of his mind. Dark Kendall was trying to go back inside, but he couldn't. Kendall was advancing far faster then any other type of Schizophrenic person. Dark Kendall should've been able to go back inside of Kendall's mind when he wanted to. What was happening? Was it because Kendall was feeling a series of emotions right now when he didn't have any way of hiding them? Probably so. Dark Kendall guessed that he wouldn't be able to go back to his _house _until Kendall got rid of the emotions he was feeling.

Oh well, being out was alright for now. Especially since some shit was about to go down.

Kendall hid behind a car was Beau stopped to look behind him. The look that was in the guy's eyes was that of a hungry predator looking for his next prey. Either that or that of someone out to get revenge. Kendall didn't know and didn't care. This wasn't gonna end well no matter what this guy's eyes looked like. As Kendall feared, he was going to The Palm Woods, no doubt to look for Lucy. Looking to Dark Kendall for whatever reason, the darker boy shrugged and shooed him forward, wanting to see the show commence so he can go back inside Kendall's head. Even if he wanted to stay out, there were times where he needed to sleep and rest to regain his energy. He got tired too just like any other person did.

Kendall took a deep breath and stepped to the main entrance to the building where he lived. Looking around for the guy he was looking for to stop him, he hid behind a wall when he saw his friends coming this way. And they saw Beau just like he did.

Goddamn this was not gonna end well.

He would have to wait now until they left before he could get in a few words.

Too bad it wasn't gonna be words that Kendall gave the guy.

If only he knew.

...

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

Why the hell was Beau still here? They all thought that he left after Lucy made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with his cheating-ass. He still looked as intimidating as he did when they all saw him, except Jo for this was her first time seeing this guy.

"Why are you still here?" James asked, pointing an accusing finger at the man who was prettier than him. Almost like the first time they seen him, Jett Stetsen appeared out of the doorway to the pool.

"And why are you still gorgeous?" he asked in the same tone that James used. "I thought you were gone and that I was once again the most handsome man in The Palm Woods."

James turned from Beau to Jett, "No, you see I'm the most handsome man at The Palm Woods."

"Are they really gonna do this again?" Logan asked in disbelief, shaking his head at the antics of the beauty-obssesed boys.

"Again?" Jo asked, looking to Camille for answers to what was going on in front of her, feeling left out of the loop right now.

Camille sighed, "It's a very long story. I'll tell you later." She promised. Jo still looked confused but nodded to her friend.

As the arguing of James and Jett took hold over the real problem, Lucy decided to be the only rational one and ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"Why are you back here when I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to see your ass again?"

Beau shrugged off the laughter he was feeling at seeing these two idiots argue over who was better looking. He turned his full attention to Lucy, "Because I realized something about myself."

"Is it that all of that is make-up and not natural like me?" Jett asked, pointing to his face in pride, causing everyone to sweatdrop at him.

"I seen you use make-up before, Jett." James revealed. "I am all natural," he beamed with pride as he showed himself off.

Carlos blinked, "Then why do you have kits of different types of cosmetics in our room?"

"My mom asked me to test them!" he quickly defended himself. He was lucky that his mom sold cosmetics or else that lie would be a total sham. "She couldn't find someone else who will."

"Okay you liar," Logan brushed him off to get back to the main issue at hand, ignoring James' protests at him for accusing him at lying when he so obviously was. "Just tell us what you realized," Logan urged Beau to continue, although he really didn't want to. But the sooner he got out of here, the better. They still needed to find Kendall to ask him if he was feeling anything that can tie back to Schizophrenia.

"Glad to see one of isn't a moron," Logan glared at him. "I realized that...I don't like to take no for an answer."

"That's nice," Lucy sarcastically replied. "Now I'll pretend I care and ask you what that means."

Beau's next move shocked even her. He forcefully grabbed her arm, "It means that you will take me back, now!"

Lucy struggled against his hold, "Let me go you asshole!"

"You son of a bitch," James threw a punch to Beau's face. It connected, but it didn't stop him from what he was doing. "You better let go or else!" he warned, grabbing his wrist to try and make him release his hold on Lucy.

"Let her go!" Camille and Jo went with James' idea and dug their hands into Beau's arm to try and make him release his hold. This guy was strong though and wouldn't let up.

"I may be untrustworthy but I do not tolerate violence against women!" Jett proclaimed, signaling Logan and Carlos to help him pull Lucy off of Beau's hold. They complied and went with Jett to pull her off. It still wouldn't work. They needed one more person. Preflably someone tall, blonde and with green eyes. They needed Kendall now.

Too bad they didn't see that he was grabbing his head in pain behind the wall.

Beau was getting frustrated with all of the people on top of him. "You don't tell me what!" he raised his hand, balling it into a fist, "I tell you what!" his fist went forward.

James and Carlos were wide-eyed along with Jett.

Lucy and Camille were shocked with jaws on the floor.

Logan released his grip and went to the floor to help.

Beau's fist just landed on Jo's face, sending the poor girl to the ground.

"_**YOU...ARE...DEAD!**_"

Kendall broke out from the back of the wall and ran forward. He grabbed his neck and in one pull, dragged him to the ground, making him release his hold on Lucy. He balled his own fist and dug it into the guy's right cheek, giving it all he had behind that punch. He watched enough of the show and decided to jump in and do something instead of standing there in fear of what his friends might say to him.

They can say whatever the hell they wanted to now.

He didn't care anymore.

He snapped and lost control.

He pressed his knees on top of Beau's neck and kept punching his face as hard and as fast as he could. He could feel Dark Kendall's rage and anger from all of his pent-up feelings bubbling inside his chest and his fists. He was gonna make Beau feel all of the pain that Kendall can give him and would punch him harder than he just punched Jo. He spared a quick one second glance and saw that she now had a bruise on her cheek with blood coming out her mouth.

Kendall's rage intenstified tenfold. How dare this asshole hit his friend? Just how dare he?

More and more sounds of fist meeting skin echoed through the lobby.

"Kendall that's enough," Jett tried to move in. When his hand touched Kendall's shoulder, Kendall's elbow landed in Jett's stomach, skidding the boy back five feet. "Never mind," he coughed.

Kendall examined his work. His knuckles were skinless now, only the bones can be seen from how hard Kendall had punched this guy's face. Beau's face was all but destroyed. Broken nose, broken cheek, blood flowing out like no tomorrow. And much more but Kendall didn't care.

No remorse, no pity, no guilt.

Only satisfication and glee.

Kendall turned around to see James, Carlos and Logan looking at him with looks of shock as he panted from the work he just did. Lucy and Camille were jaw-dropped from what he just did. Jett was too busy rubbing his stomach to give in his reaction, but he was just as shocked as the rest. And Jo was too busy, rubbing her bruised cheek and crying from the pain.

"**Holy shit!**" Dark Kendall laughed and clapped his hands in excitement, "**Damn Kendall, you fucked his ass up!**"

Kendall looked around for a second time before he hopped off his victim and ran out to the apartment, needing to get away from all of them.

"Kendall, wait!" James, Carlos and Logan gave chase to their friend. They wanted to know what possessed him to do what he just did. Kendall appeared out of thin air and attacked Beau. While they would've done the same thing Kendall did, the blonde took it to a new level.

And they needed to know what that level was.

...

Back here.

Back at the mirror where he first saw Dark Kendall.

Only this time he wasn't shocked. Only angry. Angry that he gave in to him. Gave into his anger and let Dark Kendall lead him through the attack.

"**You really gave that bastard hell,**" he laughed. "**I approve.**"

Kendall panted from the exhasution he felt after beating Beau, "I don't want your approval. I don't even want you here," he wiped at the blood that was slipping out from his open wounds with a towel he picked up. "I regret even tolerating you."

"**Should I be offended by that?**" Dark Kendall held his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "**You did give in to me after all. You let me help you with that ass-kicking.**"

"It was a heat of the moment. He punched Jo in the face. I did what James, Carlos and Logan would've done as well." He tried to make it sound like what he did was something that anyone would've done. It most likely was what anyone would've done but he had taken it to a whole new level. His knuckles were proof enough. He had gone too far.

"**But to bash his head in like that? I'll be surprised if that guy doesn't get any brain trauma from what you did to him**," Dark Kendall laughed. "**Those were nice punches though, I'll give you that**."

"Stop making it seem like what I did was a joke!" Kendall screamed. He dropped the bloody towel and smacked his head against the glass, a trail of blood flowing down his forehead. He ignored the pain. He didn't care anymore. He completely went against what he said and gave in to Dark Kendall. He deserved punishment. "It's not funny!"

"**It actually was if you think about it. It came as a surprise to most, that's for sure. The looks on James, Carlos and Logan's faces were the best**." Dark Kendall admitted.

Speaking of James, Carlos and Logan, they had just entered the apartment after chasing Kendall. James heard him yelling in the bathroom, "Kendall?"

"It's not funny!" he heard Kendall yell.

"Kendall, open the door." Carlos begged.

They listened as Kendall kept hitting something in there. The sound of glass shaking suggested the mirror.

"It's okay," Logan assured. He was scared now. Scared that Kendall really did have something wrong with him.

"Because you're crazy!" Kendall yelled again.

"I'm not mad, Kendall. I'm not mad anymore about Camille." Logan promised. Anything to get Kendall to calm down.

It was quiet for a second, but then Kendall screamed and all hell broke lose.

"SHUT UP!" glass shattered on the ground and the sound of a body falling echoed louder than it should've. James knocked the door off it's hinges with Carlos' help and saw Kendall lying in a pool of blood as he stared at one shard of glass. They heard him mumble something almost inaudible before he passed out.

Something like, "I hate you Dark Kendall."

Logan paled at the sight, "Call 9-1-1 now!"

They would save Kendall and get answers about what was going on.

Especially about this Dark Kendall he mentioned.

End of Chapter 9 of Dark Knight

Damn, got nothing to say about this.

Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.

Next Time: Talk to Me


	10. Talk to Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

Chapter 10- Talk to Me

"Why did Kendall do what he did?"

James, Carlos and Logan were all sitting in the waiting room of L.A State Hospital. After Kendall's little show in the lobby after beating the living tar out of Beau and him smashing the mirror in the bathroom of their apartment, which resulted in cuts on his body, the boys were forced to evacuate him to the hospital to check out his injuries. The sight of Kendall's bleeding body on the floor of their bathroom was one that would probably always stay with them forever. They would never be able to unseen what they seen. It just wouldn't be possible.

After the boy had passed out from the loss of blood, James and Logan were already going ahead and doing their best to see how bad things were on Kendall's part while Carlos was the one tasked with the job of calling 9-1-1. The whole process felt very foreign for them, since they were never used to being the ones to make sure that Kendall was okay. It was always the other way around for them. Kendall was always the ones to make sure that they were okay. That was who he was. That was what Kendall did. Although now they were wishing they could do more.

While they were waiting for the paramedics to arrive or whatever, they were greeted with the presence of their three female friends; all of them wanting to see how Kendall was dealing with the fact he pretty much kicked the shit out of Beau. Carlos was the one who had answered the door, due to James and Logan still either looking or applying what ever Logan said could help the rate of an infection go down. Whether it was his nice side or just him trying to prolong answering where Kendall was, Carlos had seen Jo's bruise and decided to get her something that she could use to try and lessen the pain. Too bad there wasn't anything that he could find that would cover up half of her face. The purple bruise had spread and deepened from only half of her cheek to her entire right side of her face. Carlos could tell just by looking at her that every time she moved her cheek, she would wince in pain and choke back the tears of pain. Carlos was already dealing with Kendall being hurt; he didn't want to see more of his friends in pain. So while he was getting a wet towel for her to use to dense her face, they asked him where Kendall was so they could see how he was. Carlos had frozen in his spot at the kitchen sink, the only sound around them having been the running water. His actions might've been what made them figure out that something else was going on.

James had walked out of the bathroom, either not paying attention to the girls or having not noticed them at all. His hands were half-covered in Kendall's blood, having not stopped moving around Kendall's body on Logan's orders to try and stop as much of the bleeding as they could. He was wiping his hands with one another, trying to smoother out the blood of his friend; not being used to the warm liquid covering a part of his body. James wasn't particularly that biggest fan of blood, not after his bicycle accident when he was eight that resulted in him scrapping his arm on the concrete. He was bleeding a lot due to the wound and was always a little fearful of blood ever since then. But this was Kendall that was hurt. He could push away his small fear for the good of his friend. It was the least that James could do for him after everything that Kendall had done for him during their years as friends. Kendall was actually the one that was there for him after he had fell and hurt himself on his bike. He asked Carlos if there was something that he could use to cover up the cuts; a bandage or something like that.

Logan then called for one of them to come back in, not wanting to be left alone with Kendall's damaged body. Logan felt guilt at seeing Kendall like this, having stated not even two hours ago that he wanted to hurt Kendall for hitting Camille. A part of him thought that somewhere out there in some other dimension, he could've had done this or something along these lines to Kendall. He told Kendall while he locked himself in here that he wasn't mad at him anymore for doing what he did to Camille. He was telling the truth, but he also lied a little. He was still a little peeved at what happened to Camille but that was because he didn't know why Kendall had done it. He heard Camille's side, but he didn't hear Kendall's. He probably done all he could to Kendall's injuries at this point but he still didn't want to leave him. He wanted to be the one to help Kendall the most in this time of need, wanting to make up what he said about wanting to hurt his friend. And Logan was sure that if he was in this situation right now and he and Kendall were to switch places, Kendall wouldn't even think about leaving until he was sure that Logan was perfectly fine. And if he heard what Logan thought about them switching places, Kendall wouldn't think twice about pulling out and switching with his friend. He would deal with the pain and would make sure his friends didn't feel anything. That was something Logan greatly admired about Kendall, but also felt that it was stupid in a sense. Kendall couldn't keep taking on everyone else's problems. That just wasn't fair on him. He would need to learn one day and to stop trying so hard to be this super-human before it sets in and damages him some way.

Carlos had been the one that went back in to help Logan watch over Kendall after giving Jo the towel, to which the blonde girl smiled gratefully at him, already feeling better when the cold towel touched her face. The two boys were trying their best to not break down when they heard Kendall groan in pain and misery every time that they touched or moved him. This was probably their darkest nightmare as a group. Seeing their leader and best friend lying in his own blood in pain with them not being able to completely stop it. Carlos couldn't find the bandages that Logan requested, feeling guilty that he couldn't do more to help. Kendall was always able to help him on the spot when he was in pain. Why couldn't Carlos do the same for him? When Kendall saw him all hurt from the guys that jumped him, he had gone after them as soon as Carlos had said where they were. Kendall could've gotten hurt or worse from those guys but he dealt with the fact and went anyway. Carlos felt bad that he couldn't be the same way for him. All he could do was sit there and wait for _**someone else**_ to come and help. Carlos should be the one that could help him, not people that they didn't know. He felt like a bad friend for being so pathetic.

The paramedics had arrived maybe five or ten minutes after Carlos had called them. When they asked the boys to move away from Kendall so they could get to him, they were met with harsh rejection from all three of the boys in question. They already felt bad that they couldn't do more to help him, so they weren't gonna just get up and abandon him just because someone else told them to. It took the combined lecture of Lucy, Jo and Camille to get them to get away, and even then they had to physically pull Carlos and Logan away from him and make sure James didn't try and move any closer. They all had to watch them pull Kendall up from the floor of the bathroom and start pulling him down to the awaiting ambulance. Every so often the girls had to make sure that the guys didn't try and interfere with the paramedics work on the chance that they accidently made things worse. It wasn't an easy task, but they did their best to make sure that they held their ground.

A few minutes after that, give or take fifteen or twenty, the guys and gals had arrived at the hospital. One of the nurses had caught sight of Jo's big bruise and gestured her to have her check it out. Lucy and Camille agreed to go with her so she wouldn't be alone, the actress having a small phobia of hospitals after something that happened in her past. That left James, Carlos and Logan to wait for doctors to finish checking on Kendall. They were all staring silently at one another, mentally asking each other the question of who would be the one to call Mama Knight and tell her, her son is in the hospital after smashing the mirror. After they weren't getting anywhere, why would they when they were only looking at each other, Carlos suggested doing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who did it. James and Logan almost smiled at the suggestion; both of them could always count on Carlos to brighten up a dark dim moment with childlike innocence. Needless to say, James lost when he picked scissors and Carlos and Logan picked rock. He sighed in defeat and excused himself so he could do it in private, figuring that no one wanted to hear her cries over the phone. That left Carlos and Logan by themselves in the waiting room.

Carlos asked the question after he got tired of the silence. They've been sitting for two minutes now and haven't said a word to the other. Carlos got tired of the silence between the two of them. They shouldn't just stay quiet and ignore each other just because one of them was in the hospital. Kendall wouldn't want that. He would be telling them to keep acting like normal and that things would be alright. Too bad they didn't know for sure right now if that was the case. They didn't know if Kendall would be okay after what happened to him. They hoped he would be alright, but you never knew anymore. Weird things happened everyday.

Logan had his arms folded at his chest and was staring either intently or boredly at the floor. It wasn't apparent whether he heard Carlos' question or just chose to ignore it. He was too busy thinking about something that he heard Kendall mumble before he passed out. Something about a Dark Kendall? What the hell was a Dark Kendall? Logan's been thinking about it ever since he heard Kendall utter it out and still couldn't think of anything. Was he talking about himself? Was he talking about what he did to Beau? Logan might've been smart, but he wasn't a mind reader. He wouldn't know about Dark Kendall until the stubborn blonde decided to tell him. And since Kendall was as stubborn as ten mules, Logan wasn't gonna know anytime soon.

Maybe it had ties to the way Kendall's been acting as of lately? Going out and coming back with battered fists. Asking him about Schizophrenia. Acting like a jerk to Gustavo and James. Hitting his girlfriend and calling their other friends horrible names. Kendall's been doing a one-eighty ever since he found out Carlos got hurt and even before then, he was acting like a moron about his issues with Jo and Lucy. Wait a second! Logan backtracked his thoughts just a little. He remembered his little talk with Kendall about Schizophrenia and kept that and the Dark Kendall in mind as he thought about everything again from Carlos getting hurt. Acting completely different and asking what Schizophrenia was. Kendall dropped the hints and Logan missed them. So much for being the smart one of his friends. He shouldn't even be called a genius anymore.

Of course this was all speculation and he had no real concrete prove to sum it up. He would need Kendall to tell him what he was feeling for the past day and then Logan could figure something out. But like he said before, Kendall was too stubborn to admit something was wrong. Even if he was hospitalized, he still wouldn't open his mouth as to why. Logan sighed, but almost smirked at the image of a bed-ridden Kendall refusing to speak to him about what Dark Kendall was or why he was acting like the way he was. Stubborn as he was, Logan still loved the guy with everything he had. Remembering that, he felt the guilt come back at him saying he would hurt and kill him for hurting Camille. How could he say that, even if he was upset and confused? He should've known from all his years of being friends with Kendall that the boy would never do something like he did back in that lobby, that something must've happened for him to do it. Logan never felt more ashamed.

"Logan," Carlos' voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked from his spot on the ground to Carlos' concerned and worried face. "Why did Kendall smash the mirror and attack Beau?"

Logan took a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten at the movement. He adjusted his position so he was now leaning against the back of his chair, staring at Carlos who was sitting ten feet away. "I can guess why he attacked Beau. He saw him punch Jo. It wasn't even a small smack or slap but a full-power punch. Something that you would use in an actual street fight. Kendall must've saw that and just snapped; it happens." He shrugged before continuing. "I would've probably punched Beau too for what he did. I just hate seeing girls get hit for no reason."

"And he was also hurting Lucy." Carlos added, remembering the scene clearly. Like Logan, he would've probably tried to hit Beau too. There was no excuse for what he was doing. Carlos might've hated to fight, especially after back in third grade when a classmate of his made comments about his family, which resulted in Carlos fighting the kid, but he wouldn't stand for something he felt was wrong. He hated seeing girls get hurt for no reason too. It was just one of the things he and Logan had in common.

Logan nodded at the boy. "Yeah, that too. As to why he went as far as he did." He shuddered. "He must've really been mad. I never had seen anyone attack someone like that before. Kendall probably won't be able to use his hands for a few weeks until they start to heal. Almost all of the skin was gone. I swore I saw his bones." Logan recalled the image of Kendall's knuckles when he finally quit attacking Beau and when he was lying in the bathroom. How could so much crap happen in only a day? It just didn't make sense to him.

Carlos nodded at Logan's answer, appreciating the fact that he was taking the time to answer him even though he held no true answers. Only Kendall had them. "Do you have a guess as to why he broke the mirror?"

Logan thought about telling Carlos about what Kendall said. Should he tell him that Kendall mentioned a Dark Kendall? Logan shook his head mentally. Kendall obviously didn't want them to know or else he would've come outright and said it. He would need to wait and tell them when he was ready. Although Logan didn't want to wait until Kendall felt ready because it would never happen then. He shook his head at Carlos, not sure what else to do now. They could only wait and see what happened next. Logan groaned. He hated the waiting game sometimes.

James came strolling in a few seconds after Carlos asked his question. His phone wasn't anywhere in sight so he must've called Mama Knight by now. Either he did or he chickened out. "She was hysterical when I told her what happened. She said she's coming ASAP." He told them. So he didn't chicken out of calling her. "Just what the hell is happening to all of us? First Carlos here gets hurt and now Kendall?" James looked to Logan. "Who's next Logan? Me or you?" Whether he was serious or joking around, no one could tell. He was probably joking. Just trying to uplift the angsty mood.

Logan glared slightly at him. "Shut up," he groaned, wiping his eyes with his palms. "That's not funny."

James held his hands up, "I'm just trying to lighten the tone."

"If you want to do that, you tell a funny joke. Not a cruel one like that. Are you trying to jinx us?" Logan didn't believe in superstitious stuff, but felt like that was the only way he could get his point across to James. James believed in stuff like that. So Logan used his own logic against him.

James shook his head. "No. Sorry." He apologized, sighing deeply a breath he couldn't hold in. He took his spot in the seat between Logan and Carlos. "What'd I miss?"

"Just me telling Carlos why Kendall kicked the shit out of Beau." Logan told the taller boy. "Nothing big."

"He kicked his ass because he punched Jo." James stated.

"Pretty much, yeah." Logan nodded. After that, the silence was back from when they first got here. James was now bobbing his head against the wall, most likely not caring if he got a concussion or some kind of head trauma. Carlos was lying upside down on his seat, not caring if someone looked at him weird. The blood flow to his brain would probably help him think about why Kendall was acting the way he was. Logan went back to looking to the ground in a bored or tired stare. It seemed like each time they talked now, things got more awkward right after. Did things really get this weird when Kendall wasn't around or was it just because they were in a gloomy place like a hospital? Hearing footsteps coming their way, Logan looked up to see their girl friends standing there. Jo was now holding an icepack to her face as opposed to the towel Carlos gave her. "Does it still hurt?" he asked her. He almost slapped himself for the stupid question. Of course she wouldn't be alright right now. She was just punched a little bit ago. And someone as small as her taking a punch from someone as big as Beau, Logan was just surprised that she wasn't bleeding.

Jo nodded her head, holding the icepack tightly in her hand. "Yeah, it does. I'll be okay though. It's Kendall I'm worried about." She said. Just being in the waiting room made her shake in fear. She hated hospitals. Couldn't stand them for her entire life. She felt her cheek start to swell up again, which made her wince in pain. Beau punched her with all of his muscle, which was a lot mind you. The nurse that gave her the icepack said that the swelling wouldn't go down for a few weeks and that it would hurt for a little bit. And to Jo, a little bit meant a long time. She wasn't looking forward to the lack of sleep she knew would come with this.

"I just wish I could've done more than give you a towel." Carlos spoke from his spot on his chair, still hanging upside down. The amount of blood entering his brain didn't bother him, at least not right now. He could deal with it. He was a tough guy like that. Although he was sure Logan would say something in the next few minutes about him having to get up before he suffered some kind of problem to the head.

Jo smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for caring though. You didn't have to."

Carlos waved her off. "You're my friend, Jo. I always help my friends." He said.

"You two can get a room later," James interrupted with a smirk after seeing the two of their faces turn red, although it was hard to tell with Jo's face being bruised and Carlos being upside down. He's probably turning red because his blood was about to burst. "Right now it's about Kendall and his issues."

"What is exactly going on with him?" Lucy asked. She kinda enjoyed Kendall's little beating of Beau and would've liked to see it go on longer, but Kendall was now in the hospital for his actions. He was going back and forth from being the guy she knew and liked to this complete asshole that made her sick. She just wanted the answers to her questions so she could have some kind of peace of mind from all of this.

Logan shrugged at her. "I've been thinking about this ever since before Kendall attacked Beau. He was acting like a jerk to us at the studio as well. He asked me about Schizophrenia and smashed our mirror. I still don't have any sort of idea as to why he's doing this." It hurt Logan a little to hide his idea from his friends. He wanted to tell them about Dark Kendall but knew that it wasn't a good idea to. Who knows how they'll react to it? Logan didn't even have an idea as to what to tell them about what a Dark Kendall is. He didn't even know himself. Kendall needed to open his mouth and say something or Logan will go and do it first and confess he knows about Dark Kendall somewhat. He would go from there depending on Kendall's reaction to the revelation. Logan wasn't one for winging, always wanting to have some sort of plan but there were some things in life that couldn't be planned. This was one of those things.

"You alright, Logan?" It was Camille that asked. Logan looked to his girlfriend. "You look tense and aggravated." She noted.

Logan smirked and chuckled as she said that. "It's been a tense and aggravating day, Cam. I'm surprised I'm not running around and pulling my hair in frustration or something like that." He laughed.

"Me too." James nodded.

Carlos scoffed, earning him a look from James. "You wouldn't pull your hair so stop lying. Even if you were the angriest guy on the planet, you sooner repeatedly punch a wall than touch your prized feature."

James opened his mouth to argue, but ended up shrugging and nodding when he realized his friend was right. "It's one of many of my prized features." He boastly showed off his arms and his face. "I'm the whole package."

"Except brains." Logan snickered.

"Shut up, Logan." James pouted. The genius laughed at his friend's pouting face. "We all know you're the smart one, no need to rub it in." James half-heartedly waved his arm at him, jokingly pushing him away. "You're the genius and I'm just the pretty face for all the ladies to enjoy."

"That depends on who you ask." Jo smirked at the boy, who felt crestfallen

"Hey!"

'I'm not smart. If I was than I would know what's wrong with Kendall.' Logan brushed off James' compliment. He didn't want to be called a genius if he couldn't even figure out why one of his best friend's is acting completely different. He might've had a theory but the odds of his theory being right was slim to known and anyone that heard it would call him nuts.

Kendall is a Schizophrenic and Dark Kendall is his other personality.

But Logan was sure he was wrong.

End of Chapter 10 of Dark Knight

I intended for this to be longer, twice longer, but I have to go somewhere right now. On the upside updates will be coming in daily and a lot of stuff is now planned. Kendall doing stupid shit, meeting new characters, the return of people and so forth. Some romance is on the way although I'm not saying who and who. One of the characters is not even introduced yet.

Review and I hope you have a good night.

Next Time: No I Won't


	11. No I Won't

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Here's the next chapter for you all. We're getting closer to more and more angst and whumpage not just for Kendall, but for all four guys as well. A lot more has been planned for this story. It's not ending any time soon. I love this idea too much.**

Chapter 11- No I Won't

He hated hospitals. The dull and depressing feeling it gave him just didn't suit well with his personality. Well, his original personality anyway. The white walls of the hospital room that he sat in were enough to make him wanna get up and throw a tantrum. He hated the way that hospitals looked. They could suck out any and all feeling one had, no matter how peppy and energetic they were. The bed he was laying on was really uncomfortable for his back. And the pillow wasn't making things any better for him. He wanted to leave and go back to the Palm Woods. There was nothing wrong with him. He just got cut by a few small pieces of glass. There wasn't any need for them to put him in a hospital gown and make him stay here for a few days. He could walk fine if they would let him.

A low chuckle filled his ears. "**You really are a tough son of a bitch aren't you? Denying the fact that you're hurt.**" Dark Kendall snickered at the condition Kendall was in. Kendall glared at him. Bandages were covering his left cheek, and also his hands. Under his gown there was some more covering the majority of his torso to cover up the marks that the cuts had left. Dried blood stained under his left eye from when the mirror shattered next to him. His head also hurt, both from the dizziness he felt and from Dark Kendall's taunting. "**Hey! Don't glare at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!**" he defended himself, holding his hands up and hovering back a few inches, as he wasn't standing on the ground this time.

Kendall growled through his teeth. "Of course it's your fault!" he sneered. "If you wouldn't have come into my life, none of this would be happening to me. I would be home, Logan wouldn't hate me for slapping Camille, and I wouldn't have bashed a guy's face in like I did."

"**You think I like being here? No, I don't. This is all you, Kenny. You created me by trying to be strong and hiding your feelings. All that pent-up rage you stored turned into me.**"

Kendall turned his head to avoid Dark Kendall's powerful gaze on him. He wanted to blame this entity in front of him. It would provide the best reassurance on his psyche. But it wasn't that easy. He knew he had a part in this too. He always thought it was weird how much it hurt to hold all his pain inside. If only he knew then he would've done everything he could to avoid giving creation to this darkness within him. If only he knew that with every negative experience in his life, he would be one step closer to turning into _**this. **_He didn't know what to call himself except crazy or a schizophrenic. Nothing less or more than that.

Dark Kendall snickered suddenly, moving closer to Kendall's bed. "**Actually I take that back. I like being here. I like making you look like an asshole in front of all of your friends you love more than anything. It gives me joy.**" He licked his pale lips with his pale tongue, sending a small shiver down Kendall's back. "**A lot of joy.**"

"I hate you so much." Kendall leaked out with much venom in his voice. He could be labeled crazy or psychotic or whatever, but he was gonna get up and start attacking this version of himself. Damned how he looked like in front of other people. Damned that he could get locked up in the loony bin for what he would be doing. It would just suck that it wouldn't really do anything. Dark Kendall wasn't a real person.

"**I'm kinda hurt you said that.**" He faked a hurt expression, giving Kendall a stupid pout and folding his hands on top of each other over his chest. Kendall jerked his body in his direction, trying to intimidate the dark side of him that he would follow through on his threat and start attacking him regardless how he looked. "**You don't like it when I respond to your thoughts when you don't voice them out loud?**" he was of course mocking Kendall by the look of sheer stupidity on his face. Kendall didn't answer him, figuring it would be best to stay quiet when speaking to this guy. If he could hear him think anyway, then there wasn't a point in him talking to the dark and sick bastard. "**Hey! That's not cool to talk about someone like that.**"

'Shut up you bastard.' Kendall talked in his head this time, testing out his theory if Dark Kendall could hear him when he spoke in his head. Sure it gave him more of a headache then he already had but he didn't really care right now. He just wanted to get Dark Kendall away because that was the only way he'll ever get peace and quiet when this guy was around.

"**It's not nice to tell someone to shut up or to call them a bastard. You can really hurt their feelings.**" Dark Kendall lectured the annoyed boy in front of him, whom was only getting more and more pissed off with each word that fell from this guy's mouth. "**I don't ask for you to yell and act like an ass to me, but you insist that you do it anyway. I've only been here for a day Kendall, not even. Why are you so angry at me?**" he, for the first time Kendall's seen him, looked serious. There was no teasing. There was no humor. There was no sarcasm. Only the question of why he was so angry at him when he really didn't do anything that wrong. The only real dick moves he could think he did were calling Jo a bitch and slapping Camille. But everyone acted like a dick at points in their lives. What made him different?

Kendall couldn't form the hateful words that he wanted to say. Dark Kendall made it so easy to get angry at him but now Kendall couldn't do it. The look of seriousness on his alter-ego's face made him actually cringe. It was like seeing someone who never talked or got mad just jump up and start screaming at everyone. It made you stop and rethink what you wanted to do. Kendall opened his mouth only to slowly close it after, falling short on words to say.

Dark Kendall showed for the first time since he arrived, signs of actual darkness and evil too. He glared hatefully at his good half, making him gasp in surprise. "**You must really hate me. But I'll tell you the truth, which is something you like to hide from a lot.**" Kendall wanted to scream back, and got ready to before Dark Kendall held his hand up. "**No! You are going to listen to me. I'll be helping you by telling you this.**" He waited to see Kendall giving him his full attention before continuing.

"**The truth is that you're scared. You're scared that once your friends find out about me, they'll reject you. They'll call you a freak and psycho and lock you away. They'll hate you for what you are, for who I am.**"

Kendall shook his head. "That's not true." He quietly argued back, somehow finding the strength to use his voice, even if it was weak. Dark Kendall's words were striking some kind of cords within him. Were his words true? Was he right about what he said? Was he scared his friends would turn him away if they found out about Dark Kendall? The thought hadn't really crossed his mind when he met Dark Kendall the day before. He was only focused on how to get rid of him and go back to normal after seeing him, not how his friends would react and feel if they found out about him.

Dark Kendall kept his intense stare at the boy while sighing. "**Of course it's true. And take a guess as to why I know this is true. I wanna see if you learned anything from this situation other than that I can make everyone you love, hate you within ten minutes.**" A small leak of the old Dark Kendall slipped in, a smirk resting comfortably on his face while he waited for Kendall's guess. "**I'll give you up to three hints.**"

"Can I use all three now?" Kendall sounded like a small and scared little kid. Scared of the monster that he was facing.

Dark Kendall nodded. "**You kicking Beau's ass, me calling Jo a bitch, and you going and acting crazy.**"

Kendall shivered slightly, not being reminded of everything that's been happening to him lately. He hesitantly went over the clues before he hesitantly answered Dark Kendall. "I remember what you keep saying to me and I think this is the answer you want." He looked into the dark and pale eyes of his alter-ego, or should Kendall say…

"You're the real me."

Dark Kendall chuckled loudly, even if only Kendall can see and hear him. He wiped his face with the palms of his hands. "**It took you this long to admit it?**"

"What do you mean this long?" Kendall looked confused. "You've only been around for the better part of a day."

Dark Kendall snickered. "**Actually-**"

A knock interrupted what ever Dark Kendall was about to say. Kendall was surprised when the knock came, not realizing that his friends were here. He figured that they would've left him to rot on the ground in his own blood after what Dark Ken…after what _**he **_did in the lobby. He looked to the face of Dark Kendall, waiting for him to continue what he was saying. The darker entity just shook his head at him.

"**No. Not that easy. I want you to do something for me real fast.**" The door knocked again. Dark Kendall smirked at the awaiting blonde. "**Give me control real quick. I wanna have some fun.**"

"No!" Kendall shouted a little too loudly at his other ego.

"_You see,_" Kendall heard a voice on the other side of the door that sounded a lot like Carlos. "_He doesn't want to see us. He hates us._" Kendall growled. "You see what you made me do? They already think I hate them and giving you control would probably be the worst thing I can do right now. You'll only prove them right."

Dark Kendall squinted his eyes at him. "**You can avoid all of this if you would just give me control. Just let me have a little fun. I'll explain to them why you attacked Beau. You won't be able to do it in your condition anyway.**" He didn't mean Kendall's physical condition, but his mental condition. Kendall wouldn't be able to handle all the questions that were sure to come to him when that door opened.

Kendall knew that he was being put on the spot right now and that he wasn't gonna have time to think before someone on the other side opened the door when he stayed quiet for too long. He watched the doorknob jingle and the sound of squeaking, signaling that the door was opening. Kendall thought if he would be able to handle the questions that the guys were sure to throw at him about his behavior. As much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't and wouldn't be able to. He needed Dark Kendall to do the talking.

"**Just think of something angry and I'll swoop in.**" Dark Kendall advised, telling Kendall how to let him get in control of his thoughts and actions. Kendall sighed in agony and rage as he recalled Carlos walking into the apartment the night before all bloody and messed up from his encounter with those three thugs. Kendall remembered the way he had beaten on those guys, the looks on their faces as he did and he found himself growing tired, wanting to rest his eyes and sleep. "**Good.**"

…

Logan turned the doorknob on the door of Kendall's room. Just a little bit ago, a doctor had come and told them that it was okay for them to go and see Kendall, as he wasn't hurt that bad. The glass only cut him, not having damaged any of his vital organs or anything else. Just his skin. Everyone was behind him, not wanting to be the first ones to go in there and see how Kendall was doing. The last time they saw him active and moving about, he was beating on the face of Beau, whom James saw in here while he was going to talk to Mrs. Knight. He didn't look happy at all but they could deal with him later. They had to see how Kendall was doing right now. Needed to see if he was back to normal after his little out of character actions today.

He almost hesitated when he opened the door, not sure if he was ready to see Kendall. He was a little scared to see him all bandaged up but the real fear came from the idea of how Logan was going to apologize to him after all that he had said to him. Logan wasn't sure how he was gonna make up for the fact that he said he hated Kendall and wanted to kill him for what he had done to Camille. He couldn't even begin where to start.

James gave him a little shove forward, making Logan hit the door in front of him. Logan was sure if the door was open, he would've fallen right into the room where their friend awaited. Logan glared at him before he opened the door fully enough for everyone to get in. Kendall was sitting on the bed with his back against the pillow with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well lookie here. My so called friends." Kendall let out a low chuckle. "Come to do what you said you would do, Logie? I think the scalpel is good with killing people." Kendall reminded him of the taunt Logan wanted to apologize for. "But I don't know why you brought all of these witnesses in? You know one of them will squeal to the cops that it was you who killed me."

Logan felt a tremendous amount of pain and guilt go through his chest as he watched his friend grin at him like a man possessed. His mind went back to what he was thinking before while in the waiting room with Carlos. About how Kendall mumbled that he hated Dark Kendall. He needed to ask him soon before he forgot and he couldn't help him.

"I wanna ask you something."

"Buried or cremated?" Kendall asked, sarcastically acting like he was still gonna get killed by Logan's hands. "A burial is too much work. Just cremate me. If you wanna save money, just dump gasoline on me and light a match. That'll work well, I think."

Carlos was getting scared by the way Kendall was talking. He looked so chilled and so mellow while he was talking. It was like he didn't care what Logan would do to him. Wouldn't care if something happened to him. The bandages that covered his hands and cheek were making the appearance of a psychologically weird Kendall all the more terrifying. His smirk that Carlos found amusing had quickly become terrifying and disturbing. Was this because of him? Did he make Kendall like this when he got beat up? Was this all his fault?

"Can you stop being a smartass?" James was getting annoyed with Kendall's behavior. I don't know why you're acting like this, Kendall, but you need to calm down and stop. Logan's not gonna kill you." He looked to the still genius. "You're not gonna kill him, right? Tell him you're not."

Logan nodded. "Yes. I'm not gonna kill you, Kendall. I just wanna ask a question."

Kendall kept the smirk up. "Shoot then."

"What is Dark Kendall?"

All eyes went from staring at Kendall to staring at Logan. James and Carlos were shocked at the question, not seeing it coming at all. The girls, who were remaining quiet so the boys can talk to Kendall, gasped in shock and confusion. Kendall was just looking at Logan with the same face; only the smirk wasn't as tight as it was before. He laughed at Logan's question, startling everyone who never heard Kendall laugh the way he did right now. "You really are the smart one."

Logan lowered his face, looking awfully depressed at the indirect confirmation that there was a Dark Kendall. He just needed to know what it was. "What is it?"

"You're looking at him," he grinned at their bewildered faces. "Makes sense now why I called you a bitch," he pointed to Jo, who was still icing down her bruise. "Why I slapped you," he pointed to Camille, who was just standing in shock. "Why I threatened you at the studio," he looked to James, who was looking back in what appeared to be denial. "And why I've acted like an asshole today, doesn't it?" he asked.

"So…you're Kendall? But more dark and evil?" Jo asked.

Kendall clapped. "Hey lookie at that! Has beauty and brains! Now that's something else!" he stopped clapping shortly after. "I take it back. Anyone can figure it out with a few minutes of thought." He looked to Logan. "Anyone with any kind of intelligence at all."

"You really are an asshole." Lucy stared him down. He didn't faze at all under her look. "You don't need to make him feel bad about it."

"I wasn't. I was just complimenting him. Albeit in my own messed up way but hey, I gave him a compliment nonetheless." He shrugged, not caring if someone saw him as a jerk right now. That's who he was. Who Kendall _**really **_was. "Just be grateful you got one. I don't give those out easily."

"How long have you been here?" Carlos asked, sounding scared at the revelation that his best friend, the one who always put others before himself, was dark and evil on the inside. "How long have you been tormenting Kendall?"

Kendall snickered. "I've only been active for a day." He laughed at the shocked faces of them. "I know! It's weird right? You figure I've been around a lot longer." He trailed off. "In fact…" he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Nah, I won't say." He laughed at their now stunned faces. "Wow. You guys go through more facial changes then I and Kendall did in this last day. And that's saying something."

"How long until _**our **_Kendall comes back to us?" Carlos demanded to know. He was really scared of Dark Kendall right now. Scared of the way he acted to all of them. His Kendall wouldn't do this. His friend wouldn't act this scary just for his amusement.

Kendall waved, like if he was saying goodbye. "Right now." He blinked his eyes and all that sarcasm and darkness faded and were replaced with confusion and fear. He looked into the awaiting eyes of his friends. For the first time in a long time, he broke down in front of them. "He said he wouldn't say he was there. He said he wouldn't tell you about us."

"Kendall-"

James tried to talk, but his friend's shaking and blabbering stopped him. It was also the faces his other friends were giving him, telling him not to say anything.

"I'm scared." Kendall admitted. "I'm scared of Dark Kendall." Kendall continued to cry, tears now falling down rapidly. Years of pent-up emotion resurfacing and finally escaping after years of solitude.

"I'm scared."

End of Chapter 11 of Dark Knight

You will all be happy to know that since Dark Kendall is out to everyone else, I'm taking requests and ideas. Who do you want to see interact with Dark Kendall and what do you want to happen and I'll put it in when I can.

And also, aside from Kendall angst and whumpage, who else do you want? James, Carlos or Logan angst and whumpage. Or all three? It's up to you.

Next Time: Out 


	12. Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Since so many people loved the last chapter, here's the next one a day earlier. I was gonna post a new chapter of "Heavy Blood" tonight, but I wanted to continue this fantastic tale of Dark Kendall. BTW, please check out my other fic "Heavy Blood" if you like crime stories and a bunch of angst.**

Chapter 12- Out

Two days had passed since Kendall's alter-ego, Dark Kendall, had been revealed to his friends. It took each of the gang a little bit to get the realization that Kendall had split-personality disorder. Dark Kendall limited his activity for the last forty-eight hours, only appearing once or twice after his little talk with everyone in the gang. Both times were to only mock James or Carlos while they each failed to get a date, spouting that they wouldn't get really far on a date due to them both being self-obsessed or just stupid. Of course the words hurt them due to them coming from Kendall, even if it wasn't really him that was saying the words.

Kendall hated how Dark Kendall would say those horrible and mean things to his friends, and then they would pass it off as no big deal since that was who Dark Kendall was and Kendall couldn't do anything about it. He didn't like seeing the looks of pity his friends were giving him every time Dark Kendall was brought up in either conversation or appearance. This was a reason why he didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to pity him for it. It wasn't that bad, having a psycho alternate personality that liked to make others feel bad and do stupid shit. It was…bearable would probably be the best word Kendall could think of.

The reactions of his mom and sister to the news of Dark Kendall were embarrassing. They arrived soon after the guys and girls came into his room. He was hesitant to give the news, not sure how his family was gonna react to the news of his alter-ego. He was urged by Logan to open up and talk about it, but Carlos beat him to it; accidently revealing the news that Kendall had a darker persona within him. His mother had of course been shocked that her son had a mental disease, and after all the tears had been shed, she told him that it was okay. She didn't care if Kendall had Schizophrenia, he was still her son and she still loved him. Katie is still in denial, thinking everything was just a big joke they were playing on her. But Kendall could tell that deep down, she knew that this was real; that this wasn't a joke.

Kendall was now in his room in 2J, wanting to get away from everyone for a little bit. The rest of the guys were out at the studio, Gustavo needing them for work. He knew too about Dark Kendall. They kinda had to tell him when Kendall was in the hospital and why he was there in the first place. He took it…rather well. If yelling about how one of his 'dogs' was sick and needed to find a way to cure him before it became bad for business, was rather well. Kendall was told to stay back for the day until he can get a control over what Dark Kendall said. Gustavo didn't want another repeat over the incident before with Dark Kendall calling him fat. He was trying to keep his blood pressure down for now, wanting to not have his blood pumping fast every time he interacted with someone.

Kendall was keeping his head down towards the ground, his neck starting to grow stiff from the position he was in. His hands were folded in his lap. His eyes were hidden behind his eyelashes as he kept looking down to the floorboards of his and Logan's room. He didn't like how everything was going down south in his life. His sister thought he was a liar, his friends were always being made fun of, and his boss wanted him to get 'cured' so things can go back to the way they were. Kendall would love to get cured, he really would. But everything wasn't easy now with the arrival of his darker half. Everything was worse and wasn't gonna get any easier for him or anyone else.

He didn't know what to do, which scared him because he was used to having all of the answers when it came to his problems. Well, maybe not his problems since his issues is what got him here in the first place, but he was always able to find solutions to his friends' problems. How was he gonna live his life now with Dark Kendall here to stay apparently? He couldn't deal with the constant stress of this guy for the remainder of his life, or for how ever long he was here to stay. Dark Kendall was easily the biggest problem that ever existed for anyone. Who else can say that they had to deal with another persona that wanted to make their life a living hell? Well, according to Logan and Camille, there was a session at the city's community center that helped those with mental diseases and alternate personalities. When they told Kendall of the news and that it might be good for him to go and get some help from those that were in the same boat as him, Kendall only had one thing to say about it.

"Hell no!"

And thus began the argument he had with Logan on an hourly basis on how this was good and that this can help him get some kind of balance with Dark Kendall. Logan worried that the darker entity would make Kendall's life worse and would make him go further with his bad actions. He already made him do things he didn't want to do, what stopped him from going even further than what he already had done? Kendall didn't seem to listen to Dark Kendall or Logan or anyone because he didn't seem to care about it. He would find his own way to deal with it and wouldn't need to get extra help from other people. Didn't Kendall know that dealing with things on his own is what helped create Dark Kendall in the first place?

And thus he was starting to twitch in aggravation about how he couldn't figure out how to deal with the problems that he was facing. His eyes wandered to the small little bag that he had placed on the shelf of the room. He stood up and grabbed the bag, opening the small brown package to reveal the contents to his dull and desperate eyes.

Cigarettes and a small bottle of alcohol.

Dark Kendall urged him to try it out, that it would help him with the stress that he was dealing with. Kendall would never do drugs before or any kind of alcohol, but he was desperate to get some kind of balance in his life now with Dark Kendall in it. Kendall must've really been desperate to get rid of his other half to turn to this.

He didn't even hear the small laughter of Dark Kendall.

End of Chapter 12 of Dark Knight

Small filler chapter to open up the second part of the story. Now that Dark Kendall is introduced, its time to build up to the point where Kendall WILL go into that help session Logan and Camille talked about to him. And also the intro to the angst and whumpage for everyone.

Hope you enjoyed and remember to review, favorite and alert if you enjoyed.

Next Time: The First Time is Always Hard


	13. The First Time is Always Hard

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Glad that people are enjoying this story and my other one "Heavy Blood". I love all you guys that make writing this thing worth it. I remember back in October I said this would be a short story. I was way wrong. And its all thanks to you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13- The First Time is Always Hard

"Do you think Kendall's okay?"

James looked over to Logan, who was standing in front of James, rustling with the keys to get the car door open. James, Logan, and Carlos had just finished their day of work at Rocque Records and were now going back to their apartment to check on their mentally handicapped friend. The days after Kendall had left the hospital after accidently admitting himself were real awkward for the boys. Seeing Kendall act like an asshole while Dark Kendall controlled his body wasn't something that was funny to see. Dark Kendall can really shoot out some hateful words that stung. He kept making fun of James and Carlos each time the two of them struck out with a girl, calling them both pathetic and losers with the ladies. While it hurt them, they didn't hold it against Kendall himself. He couldn't control the acts of his darker half; they knew that, so there wasn't a reason to be mad at Kendall.

It worried them greatly how Kendall seemed to be so bothered by the acts of his darker half and how it seemed like he was suffering for it. Gustavo didn't even want the blonde at work because of him, not wanting him back until he was cured of it. There wasn't a cure, at least not one that they knew about. Kendall shouldn't suffer just because he has a darker half that seems to want to cause trouble for him everywhere he goes. They tried convincing Gustavo to let Kendall off of the hook for it and that having him around with Dark Kendall wouldn't be bad for business. It didn't work. It only angered the producer more than he already was about the comments Dark Kendall made while he was at work that day after Carlos had gotten jumped.

Leaving him alone wasn't probably the smartest idea either. Leaving Kendall alone was part of how all this trouble had started between them and Dark Kendall. But it wasn't like they could take off of work everyday one at a time to stay and watch Kendall. That would only create more problems that can be avoided, and they certainly didn't need anymore problems. They wondered what he was doing right now. Probably in an argument with his alter-ego, yelling about things that wouldn't make sense to anyone but themselves. They would need to hurry back and check on him before something happened, if it already didn't anyway.

Logan shrugged in response to James' question, still fumbling around with the keys to get the door to the car open. "Don't know. I hope so, James. I really would hate for Kendall to end back up in the hospital for hurting himself…again." He sighed. Logan was a little peeved that Kendall ignored his idea of signing up into a program that helped others with disabilities like his. Logan looked it up and saw that the ratings were good, and that those that were a part of it had better control over their lives because of it. Of course he couldn't tell that to Kendall, since the boy kept ignoring him each and every time that he tried to bring up the program. Logan promised himself after finding out about Dark Kendall, that he wouldn't yell at Kendall anymore like he did in the lobby, fearing that he had a part in making him. Of course he still wanted to yell and drill into Kendall's head that he needed help, but he couldn't be too hasty about it.

"Are you still mad about him turning down your offer about the rehab program?" James asked, taking a seat in the shotgun of the BTR mobile. Carlos hopped in the backseat, sitting behind James, sprouting a quiet and thoughtful look on his face. No one noticed that he seemed lost, which he was grateful for. Logan's lack of answer was all the answer James needed. "Jeez man, you gotta let that go already. If he doesn't wanna go, he doesn't wanna go."

Logan took his seat by the steering wheel in the driver's seat, staring down at the circular object with a no passive look on his face. He sighed at James. "It doesn't matter if he wants to go or not, the thing is that it works. It helps people. I can't take Dark Kendall away from his psyche, so I want the next best thing; which is for him to have some control over his darker entity."

James smirked. "Why do you always have to use big words? What's wrong with just calling Dark Kendall Kendall's evil half?"

"Because unlike you, I don't like to see any part of Kendall as evil." Logan admitted, making James drop his smirk. "I like to believe that Dark Kendall is just the more…ummm, _mean _part of Kendall. Not necessary evil."

"Evil has many definitions." Carlos piped up, making James and Logan turn their heads to give him their attention. "Evil is the adjective that describes the acts of someone. Killing with no remorse and for fun is evil. Beating someone for satisfaction is evil. Evil can even mean that someone acts like a prick to everyone and gets a kick out of it; which is what Dark Kendall does."

James and Logan looked to one another in shock and amazement before looking back to Carlos, whom was staring out at the scenery to his left. Those words that Carlos just spoke actually made a lot of sense. Dark Kendall did do that last act that Carlos listed. He did talk like a prick to everyone to get a kick out of it. His face afterward whenever he put someone down was proof enough. Dark Kendall did have the traits of being evil; at least one of them anyway. That didn't really mean that he was completely evil. Kendall, the real one, didn't do horrible things and never would. Unless he did one of the other two acts, Logan wouldn't think of him as evil.

Kendall's beating of Beau came back to mind and Logan let out an annoyed grunt. When Kendall beat Beau, he seemed to enjoy it a lot. He seemed to like beating the crap out of the guy who punched Jo. But Logan would've done the same thing too if he had the chance. Did that make him evil? Did that make him like Dark Kendall in the slightest? No. It was human to be mad at someone who punched your friend and wanted to hurt him in retaliation. Kendall would have to kill someone to get the rank of evil from Logan.

James nodded at Carlos. "You're right, buddy. Dark Kendall does like to talk down to others and enjoy it. But that doesn't make him as evil as people who like to physically attack people. It just makes Dark Kendall a prick."

"Can we go now?" Logan asked, getting tired with the conversation. He didn't like talking about Dark Kendall when Kendall wasn't around. Mostly for the fact that James and Carlos never brought up facts like this when Kendall was around, scared that Dark Kendall was gonna go after them for saying that about him; which he probably wouldn't. He would probably thank them for calling him those names. Logan just hated that they brought up the best facts when Kendall wasn't around. If he heard this, he might reconsider and join. Logan couldn't tell him himself because he wasn't listening to anything that he was saying right now after bringing up the program. Speaking of which, Logan needed to go back real fast and see something. "I need to go to that community center and see something."

"See what?" Carlos asked.

"See just exactly how it helps the people. You guys don't have to come if you don't want." He told them. He looked to their faces as they both seemed to think about it. The two of them wanted Kendall to get help too, but wanted something that they knew worked. Coming with Logan to this community center would provide a good idea of how it can help.

James nodded, Carlos nodding right after. Logan accepted their answer and put the car into drive. The drive over was quiet, all of them thinking about what exactly they were gonna ask and see when over there. James would occasionally turn to Logan to ask him if the program really was good, to which Logan always answered that the reviews from those who went were always good. Carlos asked Logan if the place would be good for Kendall, wanting Kendall to be as comfortable as he can be so he didn't get angry for going if he decided to. Logan answered that that was the reason why they were going over; to check and see if it was good.

After a few more minutes of just Logan driving, he stopped in front of a big red building. The words 'Community Center' were imprinted in yellow at the top of the door, which was hidden by a few bricks that formed a small-like tunnel at the top. Four steps led up to the front of the building, which were made of even more bricks.

Logan turned the engine of the car off, opening his door. James and Carlos followed after, letting the genius lead the way to wherever they were going. Logan took the steps up to the door, placing his hand on the circular doorknob. He turned, but the knob wouldn't budge. "It's stuck." He noted.

"What do you mean it's stuck?" James asked, stepping forward to have a look for himself. He moved Logan aside to have a crack at it for himself. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned; but was met with the same result as Logan. "It's stuck."

"That's what I just said." Logan rolled his eyes at James. "It's locked, which is weird. It's supposed to still be open right now."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, taking a look through the window to try and see if there was someone around that can help. He couldn't see anyone. "There's no one inside."

'That's because it's closed." Someone behind them answered. Turning their heads, the guys saw that there was someone standing there with a little girl holding his hand. He was around Kendall's height, but a centimeter or two shorter. His hair was a brunette brown, which was long in the back, reaching his middle neck. His brown eyes stared at them in confusion. He looked about nineteen. "It's closed for today."

James raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well I'll be damned."

The man glared. "Can you watch the language in front of my daughter?" he asked, gesturing over to the little girl who was holding his hand. She seemed to recognize them, as she brightened when she saw them.

"Daddy! It's Big Time Rush!" she squealed.

Carlos looked down to the little girl, giving her a winning smile. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Katelyn!" she jumped and down excitedly.

"How old are you?"

"Three!"

"That's so cool!" Carlos laughed at the bright smile on the girl's face. "You like our music?"

"Loves it," her father rolled his eyes, a small smile plastered on it. "She plays it every chance she gets. I probably know all the lyrics to your songs from how much she plays it." He remembered where they were. "Why are you guys here at a community center?"

Logan looked to James and Carlos, the latter not looking back at him as he was still in conversation with the little girl. James and Logan shared a look between the two, deciding whether or not it was a good idea to tell a stranger why there were here. He seemed harmless. He has his little daughter with him. What was so wrong with giving half the truth as to why they were here?

Logan cleared his throat. "A friend of ours has…a problem." He got out. The man nodded. "We came by to see if the programs here are any good. To see if he can get the help that he needs here."

"The programs are all good in their own way, I guess." He shrugged. "I actually happen to be a part of one of them."

"So that's why you're here?" James asked.

"I got tricked. S.O.B lied to me and said that it was opened today. I had to rush and get my daughter ready for nothing. I'm really angry at him." He seemed to glare at the reflection in a car window for a second, something that Logan didn't miss.

"What program are you in?" he asked. "Maybe you can help us out."

"Mental Disability."

"What a coincidence!" Carlos exclaimed. "Our friend needs to be emitted for mental help. Is the program good?"

"It helps," he shrugged.

"Daddy doesn't like it." Katelyn spoke up from her father's side. "He says it's nothing but c-"

"Watch your mouth." He warned, his daughter noting the tone of his voice and nodding quietly. He looked back to the boys, who were staring back; Logan in thought and James and Logan in confusion. "It's not really crap. It's just that sometimes, I rather be home."

"What mental disability do you have?" James asked, finding something familiar by how the way this guy was talking. He was nice and sweet to his daughter one minute, and then just now he got angry when he really didn't have to. Something seemed familiar. "It can help what we tell our friend about coming here."

"Schizophrenia." He answered.

"Alter-ego, right?" Logan asked, seemingly awaiting the man's answer. He nodded, which made Logan snap his fingers. "I knew it! You're acting just like our friend." The man's confused look pretty much told Logan to explain himself. "You were nice before, but then you just snapped at your daughter."

"She was about to say something she shouldn't." he glared. "I don't want my daughter getting a horrible vocabulary. Mind your damn business."

"Right there." Logan pointed. "That's it right there. Acting like an ass when you really don't have to. Just like our friend."

"And your point now is?"

"Mind telling him that he can use some help? He really needs it. He really damaged himself when he was off by himself. He won't listen to anything we have to say. Maybe talking to someone who knows what he's dealing with can help. I would just ask for an alibi, but he might think I made it up."

"I might be busy. What makes you think I have time to waste for you? People I don't even know?"

His daughter looked at him confused. "We aren't doing anything today. You said we were gonna play together all day."

He sighed, "Kids are like mini alcoholics, I swear." He muttered, getting a laugh out of James and Carlos, and a small chuckle from Logan. "Never know when to stop talking for the life of them."

"So you'll help?" Carlos asked.

"As part of being a Good Samaritan, yeah. I'll give your buddy some words. I got a car, I'll follow you."

"Any chance we can get your name?" Logan asked, tapping into his nerves for strangers to ask the question. He would need to know the identity of this man in case if something happened and needed to have his name. He was just being cautious.

"Frankie Wilson. This is my three-year-old daughter, Katelyn Wilson."

"Anyone tell you you got a cute kid?" James asked.

"All the time. Takes after her mother." He saddened at the mention of his kid's other parent, something that caught the boys by surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Logan asked.

"Mommy doesn't live with us." Katelyn spoke. "She lives somewhere else. Daddy says she lives in Heaven."

Logan and the rest looked to the father, who closed his eyes when his daughter brought up where her mother was. This little girl thought that her mother lived somewhere else, and in Heaven no less. Childlike innocence was something to be adored, but right now it was just sad. "I'll follow you." Frankie piped up.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Yeah that can work."

…

Kendall stared at the bottle in front of him. The bottle that had suddenly turned up in his room one day. That, and along with a carton of cigarettes had made its appearance with the bottle. Kendall was of course skeptical about it being his darker half that brought the drugs into his room. His lack of activity was what fueled his suspicion. He musta gotten what he needed and just wanted to wait until no one was around to stop him. The guys were at work, his mother and sister were out, and the girls were in the lobby. He had free range to do whatever the hell he wanted.

And according to Dark Kendall, that meant alcohol and smoking.

"**It don't sound that bad.**" Speak of the devil, Kendall thought, here he came. Dark Kendall appeared in the room in a daze of smoke, standing next to Kendall, who was standing in front of the dresser where the drugs and alcohol laid. Dark Kendall leaned more towards the bottle. "**A good drink sounds nice.**"

"For me it does." Kendall glared. "A nice drink sounds good for me, not for you. I don't need you interfering with my life anymore than you do. You think since my friends know about you now, you can say whatever to them, and bring this," he pointed to the alcohol and drugs. "Into my room."

"**It's technically mine too. This room is yours and what's mine is yours.**" Dark Kendall argued. He smirked at him. "**Try it, it'll be good.**"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Kendall rhetorically asked his darker entity, turning away from the items on the dresser.

"**Really stupid to be honest,**" Dark Kendall shrugged. "**But I reckon if you try it, I'll stay away.**" He offered.

"Why don't you stay away now?" Kendall smirked.

"**Because you're not drinking the beer or smoking the cigarettes.**" Dark Kendall smirked back.

Kendall dropped the smirk. "Why don't you stop being a prick and just let me get on with my life?" Kendall started to walk towards the door, figuring it be best if he just left for Dark Kendall to stare longingly at the items. He couldn't use them unless Kendall used them, and then that would make Dark Kendall go away and give him peace.

"**What life?**" Dark Kendall's words made Kendall stop. "**Because of me, you have no life. That's why you're stuck here with nothing going for you. If you try the drugs, I'll stop bothering you. I can guarantee that.**" Dark Kendall watched Kendall stay in his spot, seemingly thinking about doing it. He was, Dark Kendall noted. One of the perks of being him was that he could hear all of Kendall's thoughts and knew what he was about to do.

'Is it worth it?'

'It'll get him out of my hair for a bit.'

'It can't be that bad.'

Dark Kendall smirked. '**Got 'em.**' He almost laughed. He moved aside so Kendall could get to the drugs and alcohol. Kendall grabbed the cigarettes, looking around for something to use to light them. "**There's a lighter in the drawer.**" He told him. Kendall rustled around in the drawer and pulled out said lighter. "**I tell ya, it wasn't easy getting this stuff. Some people were looking at me funny. But if you talk to the right guy, he'll give you exactly what you want and need.**"

Kendall rolled his eyes, starting to light up the cigarette. He hesitated for a second to bring it up to his lips, not knowing how bad it was gonna be.

"**First time is always the hardest, Kenny.**" Dark Kendall smiled.

"Shut up." Kendall brought the cigarette to his lip and inhaled, coughing and gaggingright afterward. The smoke from the cigarette was horrible to his throat. It burned and stunned like a bitch to him. "Damn it! This sucks!" he didn't hear a response from Dark Kendall. He saw that he was gone. He looked down to the cigarette in fascination. Did it work? Did it really get Dark Kendall to vanish? The smoke probably messed with his head enough to push Dark Kendall away, as that's what cigarettes do. They mess with your health and helped you to calm down. Kendall was already unhealthy. Nothing else wrong can happen to him.

"Kendall?"

"Damn!" he ran to open up the window and tossed the cigarette outside. Looking to the carton that remained, he placed that, along with the lighter and beer away back in the drawer. He would be needing them for later.

End of Chapter 13 of Dark Knight

So Kendall smoked and we met two new characters. Yeah, I say this chapter was well-spent. Now that Kendall's found a way to get Dark Kendall to disappear, how far will he take it?

Or is Dark Kendall messing with him again and the drugs don't do a damn thing? I guess ya'll find out.

Next Time: Still No


	14. Still No

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Sorry for the three week wait for this, but I had A LOT of schoolwork to do over the last month. But rest assure, I won't abandon or forget about this. I'm always thinking about new things to add to this and make it as good as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 14- Still No

"Are you going to see Kendall?"

Jo Taylor stumbled from her sitting position in the chair in the Palm Woods Lobby at Camille's question. Lucy was with them too, raising an eyebrow at her friend's question. The three of them were sitting in the lobby, trying to gather up the courage to go and see Kendall. The revelation that one of their best friends had a split-personality was still trying to work its way into acceptance. Right now, it was basically a game of who would gather up the courage to go first.

"W-what?" Jo's bruised eye widened, the blonde girl wincing as the pain coursed through her face. The ice pack that she had did help in reducing the swelling that she had when she first got hit, but she stopped using it when she figured that it served its purpose. She felt insecure about her looks now with half of her face looking like that of a mix of purple, red, and light yellow, showing that some of it was fading. Jo was never one to care about how people thought she looked, but when people kept staring at her and pointing out how bad her bruise looked, she couldn't help but feel shy about it. Her hand found its way up to cover some of the mark.

Camille witnessed her eye-covering tactic and made a move to try and pull her hand down. She knew how much it hurt to get hit in the face, Dark Kendall's smack being anything but light. Her friend's other hand grabbed hers and lowered it down, seemingly wanting to keep covering her face. "There's nothing to hide. You're still a pretty girl."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "You don't have to hide anything. This isn't your fault." A part of Lucy, however, felt like it was hers. Beau was her problem and she wrapped her friends into it. "Beau was always somewhat of a prick. If I would've known he would hit you, I woulda warned you."

Jo's hand didn't leave her face but she nodded at Lucy, showing that she bore no ill will to the girl. "Enough about me. Are we going to talk to Kendall?" And again, there was silence amongst the three girls, not wanting to be the first one to talk about who was going to see Kendall. "Does it make us bad people if we don't wanna see our friend just because of a mental disease?"

Camille and Lucy didn't answer her, not knowing exactly what to say about that. Even if it's been two days, they still didn't like to think about Kendall's little incident. All three just didn't want to accept that Kendall Knight, arguably one of the strongest people that the three girls met, was now considered an unstable mental mess. All that anger that they had at him for the incident in the lobby that they now knew as their first encounter with Dark Kendall was gone. They couldn't necessary blame him for something that he didn't have any control over. But now they didn't know if they can hate Dark Kendall either, as he was a part of their friend and they thought that if they hate him, they'll have to hate Kendall too.

Finding the silence to be too much, Camille sighed and cleared her throat. "It's not like we don't _**wanna **_see him," Jo and Lucy looked to the brunette. "We do. It's just that… Dark Kendall is kinda… what's the word…?" she trailed off, trying to find the appropriate word to describe the alter-ego of Kendall.

"Crazy?" Both of Kendall's ex-girlfriends supplied.

Camille laughed, "I was thinking cocky, but crazy works too I think." She smirked at the two of them. "You two seemed to reply really fast to that. Have you two been hiding something from me?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You two would be the last ones I expect to say anything bad about Kendall. The two of you do love him after all. What's up with that actually? I think both of you, at least once a day, try to think of someway that you can try and get Kendall to take you back. Now the two of you seemed to forget just how bad you had it for the boy."

Camille's observation was dead on. Jo and Lucy hadn't thought about the feelings that they had for Kendall at all during the last two days. Too much had been going on for them to think about ways to get Kendall to like them. This wasn't the time for any kind of romance on their part to win the blonde over. Plus, Kendall's mindset wasn't exactly in the right spot for any kind of advance. And Dark Kendall's words from yesterday were still ringing in their ears.

"_I've already gotten with you two bitches before. As much as I would like to plow my way through you two in a steamy hot threesome, I'm afraid I don't like to get with whores that don't know when to take a hint._"

And what was the hint exactly? Apparently Dark Kendall thought that they didn't see that he, and possibly the real Kendall, didn't want to get with any of them anymore, having already done what he wanted to do with them. Those words stung them, stung real bad like a bee stinging you, but they didn't know whether to ignore it or to take it as Kendall voicing his true thoughts through Dark Kendall. They heard many times from the darker entity that he was the real Kendall. So were those words true? Did Kendall really see them as nothing but tools for pleasure? At first they said no, but then they thought about how much they didn't know about him. Jo hasn't seen him for a year and Lucy only knew him for a little while. And also, Kendall hid a lot of his true feelings from everyone, again coming from Dark Kendall. If there was one thing about him that the girls could say about him, is that he was brutally honest with everyone, not sugar-coating anything unless he wanted to be a prick about what he was talking about.

Did Dark Kendall do what Kendall himself didn't have the heart to do and tell them how he really felt?

Did Kendall really think that about them?

Camille noticed how the two girls didn't answer her, both retreating into their minds for their thoughts. "Did you guys forget just how bad you had it for him? Now you're acting like if it's all gone."

"Its not that it's gone," Jo spoke up, finally lowering her hand from covering her bruised face. "Its just… after what Dark Kendall said to me the first day we met him; him calling me a… a… bitch," the word was hard for her to get out. "Hearing that word coming from him, out of Kendall's mouth in his voice, I just couldn't take it. Plus, I don't wanna deal with the whore comments everyday from him if we do get back together. Kendall probably doesn't even want a girlfriend with Dark Kendall lurking in his head, worried that something might happen. I still like him, but I don't wanna be with him, you know?"

Lucy nodded in agreement, "As much as I still like him, trying to get him to go out with me will cause nothing but problems. Dark Kendall's smartassness reminds me of Beau, and I really hate that guy. No matter how good of a guy Kendall is, Dark Kendall will always be there to throw in nasty comments about someone. It's not something I wanna deal with everyday. It'll get even more repetitive than it already is."

"So… basically you two don't wanna deal with Dark Kendall drama."

"Yep."

"Pretty much yeah."

Camille eyed her two friends, "Are you still gonna talk to him though? He doesn't deserve to be ignored just because of a new disability that he has."

"We know that. But if it was Logan that had the darker persona, wouldn't you wait until the right time to talk to him without risking heartbreak due to ugly and hurtful words?"

Camille opened her mouth, getting ready to respond but shut her mouth soon after, not thinking of anything to say. "You got me on that, Ms. Taylor. Well played." She sarcastically congratulated the now grinning blonde.

"I play to win." She smirked.

Approaching footsteps caught their attention. Turning their heads, they witnessed a smiling James, and he was talking to a small blonde girl that they didn't recognize. The little girl was being held in the arms of a guy that they didn't recognize, Logan and Carlos trailing behind them. Of course, the scene was confusing as hell to them.

"Ummm… guys?" Camille caught their attention. "What's going on here?"

Logan looked to see that their friends were looking at them confused. When he saw the confused looks that were being sent to Katelyn and Frankie, he decided to explain. "We were going to the counseling place that Kendall doesn't wanna go, trying to find something that we can use to get Kendall to go and get help. When we got there however, it was closed."

James took over, breaking away from hearing Katelyn go on about how he's her favorite Big Time Rush member, taking pride that he had another fan that preferred him over the rest. He was keeping a mental tally in his head over who was each fan's favorite. With this new addition, he out-beat Logan. He was close to being the number one favorite, he just needed two more and then he would beat Kendall and be number one. "Then we met these two. Apparently our friend here has the same mental condition as Kendall."

"Schizophrenia sucks… big time." Frankie nodded, hugging his daughter close to his chest. The protective aura around him to his daughter was frightening, making everyone standing by him turn their heads to make sure that he wasn't focusing on them. It was like if anyone looked at him or his little girl in anyway he didn't like, he would attack you.

"We thought he can convince Kendall to join the program." Carlos chipped in. "He says it helps a lot."

"I said 'somewhat', not a lot. Are you putting words in my mouth or are you telling me what to tell your friend when we see him?"

"A little bit of both," Carlos answered honestly, trying to sound all innocent with a stupid smirk on his face. "Wanna make sure that your words can convince Kendall to stop being a stubborn ass and get the help he needs."

"If it's not _**my **_words then it kinda defeats the whole purpose of me telling your friend what the program is all about. And like I told you guys before," he motioned down to his daughter. "Mind the language around her."

"She is so cute!" Camille gushed at the little girl, who was shyly looking up from her dad's chest.

"Hi," she shyly replied.

"What's your name?"

"Katelyn,"

"That's a pretty name," Jo complimented, smiling politely and sweetly at the little girl. "How old are you?"

All the attention on her was making Kate a little flustered, something her dad noticed. He looked at everyone. "We're not here for you guys to interrogate my daughter. I'm here to, apparently, try and talk some sense into your friend about going into the program I go to." He looked at Jo, "She's three." The nasty bruise on Jo's face caught his attention. "What happened to your eye?"

Feeling that insecurity at her bruise returning tenfold, Jo covered it up again; trying to vanish from sight at the looks that this guy was giving her.

"It's not nice to ask something like that, Daddy." Katelyn cutely scolded her father. "You say to never ask a person how much they hurt. You tell that to people when they ask where mommy is."

The mention of his child's mother made Frankie want to hide and smash his hand into the ground over and over to take out his anger and sorrow. The unshed tears welded up behind his eyes and he could feel the memory of the last time he saw her flashing through his head. Looking down to his baby, he tried his best to smile at her. "I know, sweetie. You're right. Daddy shouldn't ask that." He looked to Jo, "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. It's not my business to ask."

Jo saw the apologetic look he was giving her and nodded, accepting it without any trouble. "It's okay. I get it, it looks disgusting, I know."

"I think you look pretty," Katelyn's child voice spoke from the comfort of her dad's arms.

Jo smiled, "Thank you, sweetie. You look pretty too."

"What happened to her mom?" James' curious voice asked the young man, noticing how he seemed to tense up when she was mentioned again. He could gather from Katelyn's little answer before that her mom was dead, the three-year old saying she lived in heaven. But Frankie seemed to be holding something in. Glimpses of Kendall made their way into his mind as he stared at the single father's quickly watering eyes. Both of these guys were not okay in the head, Kendall having beaten a man's face in, but there was familiarity in Frankie to the blonde. Holding shit in was what he noticed. If you were mentally ill because of holding stuff in, wouldn't it be smart to let it out when you were feeling upset, angry, or just plain annoyed?

Again, at the mention of Kate's mom, Frankie's entire body tensed up and didn't move. If she was dead, which she most likely was, then it made sense for the boy to be upset about that. But what he saw in his eyes, was the same look that Kendall got when he was about to shift over to his darker entity. But instead of Frankie getting all pissy and sarcastic, he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. Was this a technique that he was taught to calm down before he switched? It seemed to work, as his demeanor didn't seem to change.

"She… lives far away," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, almost like if they were supposed to be said in one and only way. "There was… trouble and she had to move. She didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice in the end."

"I don't know my mommy," Katelyn grew sad. "Daddy showed me pictures, but he said we can't go and see her."

"Not now," he closed his eyes. "In a little while, baby; but not now." He eyed the guys. "Let me talk to your friend so I can go home."

Sensing that he was close to just most likely getting up and walking out, Logan, who'd been analyzing the whole thing looking for some kind of answer for something, nodded at him. "Just follow us and we'll take you right to him."

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, sure… let's just get this over with."

"Daddy…?" Frankie looked down to his daughter. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can you hold it?" Kate shook her head, her legs starting to shake from the building body waste that she needed to get out. "Damn. Is there a bathroom around here?"

Jo rose to her feet, "I can take her to one. Just go and talk to Kendall. Try and convince him to get help. His dark side is a real pain."

"Bet it's not worse than mine when I was first diagnosed." Frankie's words were so quiet that no one heard them but himself. Memories of his first days as a Schizophrenic came to him, making him shudder uncomfortably. The way that the days ended, what he did, what he tried to do, and where he stood now were some of the worst times of his life, but also one of the happiest. The pain that he felt, the anger he had was horrible; something he wouldn't want anyone to feel. If this Kendall was heading down his path, then he would step up and do something.

If he couldn't build a time machine to go back and fix _**his **_mistakes, then stepping up and stopping Kendall from heading down the same path would be just as rewarding… he hoped.

"I'll bring her when she's done."

"Thank you," he waved goodbye to his daughter and followed James, Carlos, and Logan up to where Kendall was hiding out.

Jo reached and grabbed Kate's hand, "Come on, Katey. Follow me."

"Thank you, Miss."

"My name's Jo, sweetie. You don't have to call me Miss." She looked to her two remaining friends. "That's Camille and Lucy."

"Hi." They smiled and waved to the little girl.

"Hi." She waved back.

"Let me take you to the bathroom before you pee on yourself."

"Okay."

…

"Nope."

Logan groaned. "Really Kendall? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"How do I know he isn't paid to say this?"

Kendall just heard from Frankie Wilson a basic synopsis of what the rehab program does and while it sounded genuine, he didn't need it. He found another way to cope with Dark Kendall and get him to leave him alone. Sure it was gonna take some getting used to and while it may be disgusting, he needed it and he needed Dark Kendall away. After everything that the darker side made him do, he would take it a hundred times a day to be rid of him.

"Because I know how much it sucks to hear it, I really do." Frankie agreed with Kendall. "But if you don't get some kind of help and soon, you're gonna do something that you'll regret a lot. I'm speaking from experience."

"You see, Kendall?" Carlos held his hand to Frankie. "He's here to help. He was nice enough to come and talk to you."

"He should've just minded his own business," Kendall spat. "I didn't ask for this kind of help."

"I assume you are Dark Kendall?"

"What's it to you, jackass?"

Frankie chuckled, his lips forming into a smirk. "Because I've been waiting to see you to come out. Being born is fun at the start, right?"

Kendall smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah! Any ideas for some fun?"

"Before your other side tries to take the fun away, I would say running around and causing mayhem is fun. It depends on who you target."

"Cool, I'll definitely try that out."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Logan held up his hands. "This isn't what you came here for! You came to talk some sense into Kendall."

"Ah, right." Frankie nodded, looking at Kendall with a bigger smirk. "One-night stands is kinda something I wanted to try. Maybe you can do that?"

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I like this guy. He's my new best buddy." Kendall blinked before he growled. "Son of a bitch! I thought it worked."

Frankie sighed, "Why the hell didn't I see that coming? I guess I need to brush up on my coping techniques."

"This is too freaky," James noted.

"Yep." Carlos nodded.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Can we get those techniques?" Logan asked. "They might help."

"If I don't want help, then I don't see the reason why he needs to give them." Kendall argued.

"You never know," Logan eyed his friend. "I will convince you one day to get help."

"The day that happens is the day I'm cured."

"There is no cure for this," Frankie said. "Just coping."

"And there you go."

Logan groaned. A lot was no doubt coming to their doorstep to try and get Kendall to get help. He knew it could be done, and Frankie here was a key. He had knowledge that they needed. He was just missing something else.

Something else and then he can try and work on a cure.

End of Chapter 14 of Dark Knight

Foreshadowing there and the introduction to Logan's plotline. James', Carlos', Camille's and Lucy's will be introduced at other points down the line as well as Katie's and Mama Knight's. Jo's is already set up here to. Can you find it?

I'll try and update again on Friday as I have two midterms to take tomorrow and Friday. I might update tomorrow, but not likely. I'll start typing tomorrow, but probably won't finish.

What did you think of Frankie and Kate?

Do you approve of Dark Kendall claiming Dark Frankie, in case you didn't figure it out, as his best bud? Problems are gonna come with that.

Next Time: The Start of a Long Process


	15. The Start of a Long Process

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize.

AN: **I've been MIA for this story and I want to deeply apologize for turning a blind eye to this story. It was never my intention and I swear to make it up to all my fans and to myself for this story. I missed Dark Kendall and I'm sure a lot of you do as well, so here's some more Dark Knight goodness. Lots of angst and some fluff await you in this chapter.**

**To all the positive feedback on my OC's, Frankie and Katelyn Wilson, I wanna say thank you to all who had nice things to say. That's good to know since they play an integral part in the story from here on out and will have some of my favorite moments in the story; whether with each other or other characters.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 15- The Start of a Long Process

Kendall took a long drag on the cigarette that was situated between his lips, a puff of smoke blowing out of his mouth. His legs dangled off of the roof of the Palm Woods as he stared at the clear sky above him.

He had gotten used to the horrible taste of the cigarettes within the two weeks or so that he's been using them. The drugs had been doing a great job at limiting the activity of his darker half. He's only dealt with Dark Kendall when he woke up and when he went to sleep. He didn't like that he was being forced to use the drugs, but they were definitely better than wasting time away at some place that wouldn't help him as much.

Kendall still didn't appreciate that his friends brought over some guy that he could care less about to try and force him into going into some shitty rehab program that apparently didn't do as much as Logan said it did since the guy, Frankie or whatever, still suffered from his Schizophrenia. Logan, James, and Carlos had gotten an earful from him when Frankie had decided to leave and drop the plan of trying to get Kendall checked into rehab. Carlos and James were embarrassed when Kendall had begun his rant and seemed tense. They were probably scared that Dark Kendall was gonna come out and start yelling at them or saying some hurtful things in a really calm voice that made it sound like everything he said was true.

Kendall called it 'The Dark Kendall Charm'. Making people feel bad since April 2013.

Logan was more talkative during the rant than James and Carlos were, spouting a bunch of stuff that Kendall hadn't really paid any attention to. He tended to block out things that were said that would make him seem like he was wrong and didn't know what was right. Kendall wasn't used to that sort of thing and wasn't about to start getting used to it now with a psycho for an alter ego running about making his friends feel bad about themselves.

Kendall appreciated his friends wanting to help him, don't get him wrong. But, he already found a way to deal with all the stress that Dark Kendall was giving him and he didn't need the rehab. Even though there is that part of him that's telling him to let go of the drugs now; Kendall was ignoring anything and everything that dealt with him and Dark Kendall. He would be fine. He was Kendall Knight. He could deal with anything that came his way.

He finished one last drag of the cigarette before he flicked it off of the roof. Kendall made no move to get off of the roof. Logan would just be waiting in 2J to start lecturing him again about how it was important to get help and that he shouldn't take this lightly with Dark Kendall. Kendall wasn't taking this lightly. That's why he was using drugs and would be moving on to alcohol soon. Dark Kendall wasn't a game that he could play and win. He had to stay in one spot and hope that one day; he could win the fight between the two of them that never ended; even with his lack of appearances lately.

Something that Kendall had been thinking about a lot lately is the idea of telling everyone just how he's been getting rid of Dark Kendall's presence. Even though the reactions of everyone were pretty obvious, ranging from horrified to anger; Kendall didn't like that he was hiding his drug habit from them. It was hard to do this without getting caught, hence why he was on the roof, and Kendall thought that if he chose his words carefully and put on enough charm, they'll by it and not stop him from taking the cigarettes. Logan would keep screaming at him about how unhealthy the drugs were, obviously, and go to great lengths to stop him. Kendall could deal with him. It would be easier than dealing with Dark Kendall.

Thinking for a few seconds, Kendall shook his head as his answer. Telling them right now wasn't the best idea he thought of. It was too soon. Once he knew for sure that this was a genuine cure and when he didn't see Dark Kendall for a long time, he would tell them how he's been doing it. But until he heard the last smartass remark, the last insult, and saw the last of his evil entity; Kendall's drug and soon to be alcohol habit would stay between him and the evil spirit that introduced him to the idea in the first place.

That was something else Kendall never stopped thinking about. Why would Dark Kendall tell him how to get rid of him? From what Kendall knew from the earlier days of his diagnosis of Schizophrenia, Dark Kendall loved to screw around with people. It happened with James; it happened with Logan; it happened with Jo; it happened with pretty much everyone that he knew and cared for. He also proclaimed that he loved being around and causing mayhem. Why would he tell Kendall how to get rid of him? It didn't add up.

Kendall wasn't stupid. There had to be a catch to Dark Kendall telling him about the drugs and alcohol. Maybe it made him more powerful? But Kendall hasn't seen him since he started doing the drugs weeks ago. If Dark Kendall loved living in his own way, there wasn't any point in him telling Kendall the key to getting rid of him. Kendall could worry about it later. He loved the whole being at peace from Dark Kendall thing and wasn't gonna demolish that any time soon. The longer away he was from his darker half, the better it was for him.

The question of exactly why Dark Kendall gave him the supposed cure to his problem would wait until Kendall had no choice but to question it.

Apparently taking drugs and alcohol wasn't enough for him to do something about it now.

Kendall, getting tired from sitting on the roof alone, scampered across and took the route that he took to get up there down into the window he used to climb up. As he walked to wherever his feet were carrying him, he thought about the idea he had of sharing this cure with Frankie. He could see just how much it hurt him to carry the burden of this disease, and with a daughter to look after as well; it must've been harder for him to deal with than Kendall in some ways. He dismissed the idea soon afterward, not sure how well the man was gonna take it. He had a daughter. Telling him to keep drugs and alcohol in his house would probably earn him a punch in the face from the man, and Kendall would've probably taken it with no argument. If he had a daughter and someone he didn't know told him to take drugs and alcohol for any reason, Kendall would've given them his best punch possible.

As he passed the elevator and took the stairwell down to his apartment, Kendall felt the familiar presence of the entity that he was trying so hard to be rid of. He ignored it as paranoia from his doubt of the drugs doing anything he thought about before and kept walking. When he heard the laughter, he stopped mid-step and looked around for the form of his evil half. He didn't see anything and shook his head to try and clear it. He didn't have anymore cigarettes, which is why he's going to the alcohol soon, and couldn't deal with Dark Kendall now when he just finished smoking a joint.

Starting to pick up the pace, Kendall missed the silhouette of his darker half as he opened and exited the door. Dark Kendall leaned against the door as he slipped on through and watched as Kendall opened the door to the apartment and slipped in, an ominous chuckle passing his pale lips as he tried his best to control it so Kendall didn't hear him and come running.

"**Dumb fuckin' idiot…**" Dark Kendall laughed as he replayed all of Kendall's thoughts in the last ten minutes to himself. "**He really thinks that by destroying himself with drugs that I'll go away…**" he sat against the wall and folded his arms behind his head. "**By telling him that drugs will get rid of me, I'm merely making my way to control. Once Kendall hits rock bottom and becomes a full-blown junkie and alcoholic, no one will want to deal with him and leave him all alone. At that point,**" he smirked. "**He'll come to me for some sort of companionship and then I'll jump him, take over, and make my way as my own kind of person.**"

Dark Kendall laughed as he decided to take a little bit of a nap, going back into his spot in Kendall's psyche; but not before whispering one last thing.

"**Kendall Knight will no longer be the nice guy, but he'll be the prick that he really is behind all those smiles and eyebrows that he's so damn proud of: Me…**"

It was the start to a long process and Dark Kendall was gonna enjoy riding the ride down to hell.

…

Carlos ran his hand across the shelves of books in the library, looking for some of the titles that Logan asked him to find. Carlos normally didn't come to the library all that much, only once in a while to check out the newest graphic novels, preferably 'The Walking Dead'; but he couldn't say no when Logan asked him to do something. (1)

Logan asked him to look for some books on Schizophrenia in order to help Kendall deal with the disability if he was so hell-bent on denying going to the program that Logan suggested he start attending. Carlos knew it wasn't gonna waver Logan from still asking him to give it a try, but until he broke the stubborn mule known as Kendall Knight, these books were gonna have to do.

He turned to his acquaintance for the trip, Jo, and saw that she found one of them. Carlos bumped into her on the way here and he explained where he was going and what he was doing. She asked to tag along, feeling like she should do something to help Kendall deal with the pressure of being psychologically unhealthy. Carlos didn't mind the company. Plus, he wouldn't know where to look for these books that Logan wanted.

Carlos was worried about how isolated Kendall was becoming. Ever since they found out about the darker half of their friend, Kendall's been pushing everyone away and keeping to himself in his room. He only came to work when it was absolutely necessary, something that Gustavo really didn't like; saying how Big Time Rush wasn't a trio and that the fourth member was an absolute necessity. If Kendall didn't go back soon, Gustavo might fire him and replace him, or just go and drag him to the studio.

On top of avoiding going to work, Kendall hasn't been joining James, Logan, or Carlos in any activities. Whenever one of the boys suggested something to Kendall to do, Kendall brushed them off and told them that they can go on ahead without him, saying either he was tired or wasn't in the mood to do anything. James didn't question him, not wanting to be on the other side of a Dark Kendall verbal attack; Logan would usually narrow his eyes at him and nodded slowly before letting it go; Carlos would start asking why before Kendall glared at him, making Carlos shut up and leave to avoid encountering Dark Kendall.

Kendall was pushing them all away and Carlos didn't like it.

And on top of Kendall pushing him away, Dark Kendall's words from weeks ago about how Carlos would never get a girlfriend due to him being stupid and a goody-two-shoe still rung in his ears. How do you forget something like that? Especially if it came from the mouth of one of your best friends? Carlos was told by James to not worry about it since Dark Kendall only spoke bullshit and nothing else and as much as Carlos wanted to believe his friend, he just couldn't forget the words that Dark Kendall spouted to him:

"_Why would a girl want to go out with someone as stupid and nice as you is beyond me. Girls don't like guys who can't even think for himself, and they especially don't like guys who are softer than a bag of water. Until you decide to grow some balls, have fun being alone, Carlos._"

Who forgets something like that?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jo elbowed him lightly. She held the book she found out to him. It was titled 'Surviving Schizophrenia'. (2)

"Is this one of the books Logan wanted?"

Carlos fumbled around in his pocket to look for the piece of paper that Logan gave him before he left. He pulled it out and scanned the small list of titles that Logan suggested that they look for. He held the paper side-by-side to the title of the book that Jo held. "Yeah… This is one of them. Good job, Jo." He smiled at her.

Jo smiled back at him. The side of her face that got smacked by Beau all those weeks ago was almost healed back to normal. It still had a small bruise on it but that would fade within a little more time. Her mom and dad blew a gasket when she had to show them the bruise on her face and explain why it was on her face. She managed to calm them down though, but she had to promise that she wouldn't get hurt again or else they were gonna move. She couldn't move now when Kendall needed her. Kendall needed all of his friends to deal with the Schizophrenia, even if he was pushing them all away. It would take more than stubbornness to get Jo to back away from helping her friend.

"Now if we can find the rest, we can get out of here…" Since there wasn't any new release of any of the comic books or graphic novels that Carlos liked to read, he didn't want to spend too much time here.

"Do you have something against libraries that you want to get out of here?" Jo asked with an amusing smirk on her face, holding the book she found under her arm.

"Nah, it's just that I only come here once a month and today isn't that day." Carlos answered her with a shrug, looking back and forth between the books and the list in his hand to try and see if he can find another one. It would be a shame to go back and only have one of the books. Two or more would be enough to satisfy Carlos.

Jo laughed at his words before she went back to looking around for the books that would hopefully help Kendall and his disability. She much rather preferred that he go into the same rehab program with that man with the cute daughter, but it was hard to convince Kendall Knight to do something that he didn't want to do. It was like trying to lead a herd of starving dogs away from a bowl of food. It just wasn't gonna work.

Carlos' eyes found their way to a girl a little bit away from him and Jo. He grinned as he watched her start to walk away. "Jo…"

Said girl looked to him before seeing where his eyes were looking. She shook her head in amusement, "Go on. I'll catch up later." She waved him away, Carlos telling her thanks before he made his way over to where the girl was walking. Jo's eyes scanned their way across the bookshelves, not seeing anymore of the titles that Logan asked for. Deciding to look somewhere else, she turned around and started walking to where she guessed the rest of the books could possibly be.

As she walked, she caught sight of two familiar people. Sitting against the wall was Katelyn Wilson, a big orange book in her small hands while leaning in her dad's chest. Frankie Wilson was resting against the wall, pointing to the pages and telling his daughter what it was that was on the page. What were the odds of meeting them here on a random day like this?

The world really was small.

She couldn't lie. The sight was so cute. It was very rare that you see a teenage father that actually wants to be a part of his child's life and treat the child with so much love and care that it was fluffy and adorable to look at. And to think that this loving parent was a Schizophrenic? With everything good and sweet, there must always be something bad and rotten shadowing it.

She must've been staring too long because he lifted his head from the book that he was sharing with his daughter and saw that Jo was looking at him. Not knowing exactly how to respond, she gave him a small smile and wave to show that she meant no harm. He narrowed his eyes at her before going back to explain to his daughter what something was. Judging by the cover of the book, which was a dog, it was a book that taught you about animals.

Katelyn saw Jo staring at her and her dad, her mouth forming a big smile and waving at the older girl energetically. She must've known better than to yell in a library if she settled for a wave. From the short time that they spent together those weeks ago when they first met, Jo figured out Katelyn had a lot of energy for a girl her age.

Deciding she can spend five minutes to say hi, Jo moseyed her way on over to the father/daughter duo and waved back to the little girl. "Hi, sweetie,"

"Hi Jo," Katelyn greeted. "Why are you here?" she asked, child curiosity taking over before her dad can stop her from asking.

"I'm looking for books to help my friend," Jo explained, not finding it to be a problem to tell the little girl why she was here. She wouldn't cause any harm to what she was doing.

"Is he sick?" she asked, Frankie pinching the bridge of his nose at his daughter's questioning. Like Jo said before, it was cute to see a teenage dad taking a role in his kid's life, even if he was seemingly embarrassed by it.

"Yes."

"Is he sick like my daddy?" that got a groan out from her father, about to start apologizing for his daughter interfering with her business. Jo didn't mind. She was just a baby. She was just curious, as all children were at a young age.

"Yes, baby, he's sick like your dad. I'm trying to help him by finding books."

"I like reading, even if I'm not good." She showed Jo the book she was holding and looking at with her dad. "Daddy brings me here all the time to look at books. I like this one."

Jo was right that it was a book to teach you animals.

"Animals are cool," Jo nodded in agreement while a giant grin grew on Katelyn's face.

"Daddy says mommy loves animals, so I love animals too." Jo saw the depression making its way on Frankie's face as he quietly observed his daughter interacting with some stranger he didn't even know well. Every time the baby's mother was brought up, Frankie grew sad and quiet. He knew something about Katelyn's mom that he wasn't telling his daughter.

"Which one's your favorite?" Jo was getting sucked into conversation with a three-year-old and didn't mind at all in the slightest. Even if she came here for something completely different, she didn't mind spending some time talking to the little girl. She looked so excited to talk to her that Jo just couldn't say no to that face.

"I like dogs. Daddy said that we're gonna get one someday." Jo resisted the urge to giggle when Frankie shrugged behind her, saying silently that he wasn't sure if he was gonna get one. "How about you?" Katelyn redirected the question back to Jo, anxiously waiting to hear what her favorite animal is.

"Well… I like horses."

"Why?"

"When I was a little older than you, my daddy took me to a stable to learn how to ride a horse. I was scared but when I got the hang of it, I had a lot of fun and since then, I loved horses."

Katelyn looked excitedly to her dad. "Can I learn how to ride a horsey, Daddy?"

Frankie smiled at his daughter, running his hand through her blonde hair. "Maybe when you're a little older," she frowned but accepted the answer. Not two seconds later, she looked back to him. "I'm older now. Can I ride a horsey now?"

"She is so cute," Jo voiced her thoughts this time around.

Frankie was amused now, all traces of sadness from before vanishing in the blink of an eye. "Thanks." He spoke directly to her for the first time since she came over here. "Baby, why don't you go find another book to look at."

Kate looked to Jo, "Do you wanna look at it with us?" the little girl really enjoyed Jo's company, not having much female interaction in her short life. All she had was her dad, grandparents; although she didn't see them a lot, and her uncle; who she also didn't see much anymore. Her daddy fought with her uncle a lot and one day, her dad decided to not talk to him anymore. Katelyn was sad. She really liked her uncle. Jo offered a sense of fresh air for her and she liked it, not wanting it to go away so fast.

Jo looked to Frankie, who seemed to think it over for a second before he shrugged and nodded his head to the space next to him for her to sit. Jo smiled and sat down next to the small family. She can look for the books in a little bit. Carlos was probably still off chasing the girl and Kendall didn't need those books right now, especially since he probably wouldn't look at them in the first place. If Logan asked what took so long, she can just say that it took a while to find what he wanted.

Katelyn stood from her dad's grip and went to the small shelve of children's books that was a little bit away from them.

"So… Looking for books for your friend, huh?" Frankie awkwardly tried to make small talk with Jo. His daughter sometimes liked to take her time in choosing what to look at, so he could be sitting here with Jo for a few minutes and the awkwardness would get to be too much for him. Not to mention that he was directly talking to a girl for the first time in years, and a pretty one at that. He shook his head slightly, just enough so Jo didn't question it; and shook off those thoughts of her appearance.

Jo nodded, "Yeah. My other friend thinks that the books he found online can really help in Kendall's mental illness."

"I have one book on Schizophrenia if you want it." Frankie offered, the thought of getting rid of that damn book giving him some kind of pleasure. He hated it and wanted it away from him as fast as possible.

"To keep?" she asked. He nodded soon after, watching his daughter look between two books. "Why? Don't you want it to…" she stopped talking when she thought he might get offended at being reminded of his disease.

"I want it out of my house. My 'friend'," quotation marks being used. "Gave it to be a complete dick. I was gonna throw it out, but if you want it, you can have it."

"Thank you, that's really nice of you." Jo smiled at him, watching the way his cheeks reddened just a little bit. He must not be used to taking compliments from people.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "If you want…" Jo raised an eyebrow at him. "I can drive home, get it, and bring it to you at the Palm Woods?" he offered.

Jo thought about what would be easier for them both. "When you decide to go home, I can ride with you, you can give me the book and I'll take a cab home. Is that okay or is it too much?" she hoped she didn't offend him by asking to go to his house when they didn't know each other all that well. She didn't want to get him upset and extra anger when he was already battling Schizophrenia.

"I'll feel a lot better knowing you got home safely. I can drive you back, I don't mind all that much… L.A.'s not safe at night…" he seemed to anger slightly before he shrugged it off. He looked to his daughter, who seemed to finally pick out which book she wanted. "After she picks her book, we'll go."

Jo nodded, "Thank you…" she was thankful for the book and for offering her a safe ride home. Frankie was one of those nice guys that Jo wouldn't mind being friends with. They seemed to be building something with the conversation they were having. He was a sweet guy, even if he seemed to try and ignore everyone but his daughter. He must have a reason for doing so, but she wasn't gonna intrude.

Katelyn came back seconds after with a small book in her hands. She took a seat by Jo. "You like horses so I picked this one." The title of the book was 'The Girl Who Loved Wild Horses.' "Can you read it to me?" (3)

Jo took the book from the girl's hands and pulled her into her chest. Kate adjusted herself so she was comfortable. Jo turned to look at Frankie, silently asking if he wanted to read it to her. He shook his head and motioned that it was okay for Jo to read it to her. He just moved closer so he can see too.

To any outsider, they would look at them and assume that they were a family.

…

Carlos had enough.

He politely asked the girl if she wanted to go out with him and like with every other girl he asked, she told him that she wasn't interested and walked away. He always thought being the nice guy will get you a girl, as that's what his dad always told him. He always told him that if he was polite and treated a girl with respect, she'll appreciate it and want to be with him.

Carlos respected his dad, but he was starting to think that maybe he was wrong about this.

He was tired of not getting a girl. He was tired of being rejected. He was tired of always being alone.

He needed someone to show him how to change. Being the nice guy isn't gonna get him anywhere in life. He saw that now. He needed to be the opposite of what he was now. He needed to turn into an asshole and a prick. He needed to find the biggest asshole he knew and ask for advice.

And there was no one who was a bigger asshole than Dark Kendall.

Checking the book he found out for Logan, he figured Jo can get back without him and made his way back home. He didn't like it, but asking Dark Kendall for advice was the only way he was gonna get to become the ladies man he wanted to be.

Carlos called this decision 'The Crossover to the Dark Side.' The only concern Carlos had would be if Dark Kendall would agree to help him?

If he had just a little bit of Kendall in him, he'll help him.

Kendall always helped his friends.

Carlos just hoped now wasn't any different.

End of Chapter 15 of Dark Knight

Hope the wait was worth it.

I really liked this chapter. A set-up for a bunch of stuff that's gonna happen.

We see more Kendall/Logan interaction next time and more Kendall/James. Gotta give them a chance to shine too.

Hope you all liked the little Jo/Frankie/Katelyn scene. It was probably my favorite thing to write about. We'll see them next time too. A little look in Frankie and Katelyn's life that is gonna be important much later.

Especially Kate's 'uncle'. Notice the quotation marks.

(1)- That was a reference to Carlos Pena's love for 'The Walking Dead'. He said at one point it was his favorite show. Forgot when he said it though.

(2)- That's a real book, just so you know.

(3)- Look above.

Next Time: Inner-Turmoil 


End file.
